


Happy to Help

by SuchaPrettyPoison



Series: Happy to Help [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Background GingerRose, CatDad!Ben, Cohabitation, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meeting, Fluff and Humor, Meet-Cute, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, No signs of intelligent life, POV Alternating, Protective Ben Solo, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Soft!Ben, There Is Only One Bed, They are both so thirsty - please someone get them a glass of water, one brain cell, they are idiots your honor, we a wholesome explicit fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaPrettyPoison/pseuds/SuchaPrettyPoison
Summary: “Babe?”  She called his attention back to her, and his eyes snapped to hers instantly.  He must look feral.  He feels feral. “Let’s go home. I’ve had a long day, and want nothing more than a bath and pizza. And a back rub.”-Sometimes you just need your neighbor to pretend to be in a relationship with you.  Repeatedly.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Happy to Help [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656820
Comments: 1418
Kudos: 3151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a quick thing - because yay insomnia.  
> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [Tumblr](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Babe?” She called his attention back to her, and his eyes snapped to hers instantly. He must look feral. He feels feral. “Let’s go home. I’ve had a long day, and want nothing more than a bath and pizza. And a back rub.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a quick thing - because yay insomnia.  
> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [Tumblr](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
>   
>   
> 

He had a girl in his arms.   
Correction – he had _the_ girl in his arms.   
The girl who had moved in a few months back. Who worked on her classic car in the sun, looking like nothing in the world gave her more joy. The girl who he saw doing kickboxing in the window of the 24-hour gym around the corner. He had to actually fight his own body not to stand there and gawk at the sheer power she possessed any time he walked by while she was there. There was something about the way she moved that entranced him.   
It was all kinds of pathetic. 

And now here she was in his arms. Leanly muscled, her slight body was flush against his. Her lips lightly playing against his skin as she nuzzled into his neck. Those strong arms wrapped around him like he was hers.   
He was actively willing his body not to respond, running through a slideshow in his mind of anything that would calm his blood. She smelt like sun and peaches; peaches that when you bit into them, into the sweet meat of the fruit, the juices would fill his mouth, trickle down his hand – he'd use his tongue to catch the sweetness before...   
No, no. That was not helping matters. If she knew where his mind had gone she would have hit him, or pushed away, or something. At this rate, he was counting it as a minor miracle she hadn’t picked up on the way she was affecting his body. 

Hell, he didn’t even know her name. All he had done was meet her gaze, he’d meant to give her a cordial nod as they entered their apartment building, but she had called out ‘Hey you’ with such a look of adoration and then bounded into his arms, pressing up on her tip-toes to encircle his neck in her arms. The only thing he could do was wrap her up – it was pure instinct – he heard the hitch in her breathing as his large hand splayed across her back. Bowing his head slightly and turning his face, he tried to meet her gaze. He felt like a big brute compared to her, but he’d seen the strength in her slim form (could feel it now) and it made him feel like he wouldn’t crush her by mistake. 

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend, till we are firmly inside the building.” She said, brushing her lips along his jaw by his ear as she spoke in a hush tone. 

It was at this point he went rigid and all previous pleasant thoughts disappeared; he knew she felt the tension in him because her finger began doing light stroking movements along the nape of his neck, but it didn’t stop him from jerking his gaze up assessing the area. Who the fuck had scared her enough to jump into his arms? What fucker thought that was a wise idea? He was going to rip the head from the asshole’s body. 

His grip on her must have tightened, because her hands came up to either side of his cheeks and she forced his gaze to meet hers.   
Gutted.   
He had known she was pretty, but it wasn’t something he had spent a lot of thought on. He had been impressed with her skill, in awe of the way she worked on the car like it was something as simple as breathing, and intrigued by the barest hint of a smile she walked around with. But he never had had the opportunity to see her like this. Straight on, only inches away.   
It was like she was in High-Def with the sound turned up to full volume, and he was struck momentarily dumb by her. The anger leeching away for a moment by her bright hazel eyes and light spattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose, before coming back ten-fold. 

Someone needed to die. Someone had spooked her enough that she had come into his arms like he was some sort savior.   
This would be justifiable homicide. It would be fine. His parents knew people. 

“Babe?” She called his attention back to her, and his eyes snapped to hers instantly. He must look feral. He feels feral. “Let’s go home. I’ve had a long day, and want nothing more than a bath and pizza. And a back rub.” 

Wait.   
Wait – something was pushing back the feral. She was...English?   
English. Okay, he was just possessing her accent now. And she wanted a bath and a back rub, was she trying to short circuit his brain? He felt like he was operating with only one brain-cell at the moment and it was like she knew. She saw her opening and took charge and all but bodily moved them inside the building. Her fingers laced in his, her hand was delicate and calloused – a heady mixture of contradictions, as she tugged his inside the building.   
This slip of a girl, pulling his hulking form behind her, throwing him that barely there smile which had intrigued him all those months ago. 

“Who was it?” He all but growled, still trying to catch who it could be out of the corner of his eye, but she let go of his hand to waved him off as she hit the button for the elevator. She was far too collected; he’d seen her loose her temper, and he was expecting seething rage instead of this causal resignation.   
That's right, the world was a terrible place and some men were assholes. 

“Never you mind. Let’s just get to off this floor. Act like you are smitten and possessive. Pull me in close and I don’t know, act like I’m someone you’d kill for. That’s a thing, right?” She said in hush tones, her eyes focused on the digital numbers descending, like she didn’t have a care in the world, she was just turning to look at him, when he moved his hand to the dip in her waist, his fingers brushing along the slim expanse of skin where her jeans and shirt didn’t quite meet. Moving to shield her from the view of the entrance way, he dipped his head in a way that one would make assumptions but didn’t press any further. He was playing a part – he didn’t need to get caught up in the feel and scent of her, to where he’d want a taste. She met his gaze and let out a sigh, leaning into him, those lips of hers tempting but out of his reach.   
She was out of his reach. 

“Thank you. It was a stroke of good luck that you were coming in.” Her slight fingers played along his much broader ones in a comfortable absent-minded move which was causing him to feel drunk. 

“Why’s that?” He asked, his fingers moving of their own volition to move instinctually with hers. 

“Well, we’re neighbors of sorts and you are rather intimidating. You know, the height, the muscles, all the dark clothing, that stare. But I saw you the feeding the local stray kittens that live in the alley.” She said the last bit like that was all she needed to know to make her decision about him. 

“That means nothing.” 

The elevator dinged its arrival and opened. She stepped further into him to let the people pass, before pulling him in after her. He willingly followed, his hand in hers. 

“You were sitting on the ground, letting them climb all over you.” 

He chose to ignore this and hit the number for his floor, then the close door button in quick secession, ensuring they would be alone for a portion of the ride. The moment after the doors closed, he let go of her hand and took a step back giving her a respectable amount of space – meaning he was on the opposite side of the tiny elevator, and he could swear she was fighting laughter at this move.   
He didn’t want to scare her more than she had probably already been. 

“I’m Rey, by the way.” Rey took a step forward (diminishing that respectable distance in half) holding out her hand to him, like he didn’t know what it felt like to have her lips on his skin. Like moments ago she wasn’t pressed flush along him, where he could feel her every curve.   
He could act civil. His mother had taught him manners, he might be rusty, but they were certainly there.   
Just because this woman charged his blood didn’t mean she wanted to know that – especially after the events of earlier. 

“Ben.” He took her hand – again relishing the feel of it before let it go after the customary shake. He needed to bring them to a safe topic and quickly, before she gained the upper hand, “I’ve seen you at the gym around the corner. Seems like you can fight your own battles.” 

And he meant it. That made her smile.   
Bright and beautiful it opened her up – he had just been stating the obvious, why did that warrant him to receive such a smile from her?   
He pulled in his lips to try and ease his discomfort. He was staring too intently at her, that would probably make her uncomfortable. 

“Yes, well, trying to cut back on the bloodshed. Plus, I'm a bridesmaid in a couple of weeks – if I had any new injuries I think Poe would kill me. I’m not saying he’s a groomzilla – but I’m not-not saying it either.” She said, holding his gaze. 

“You alive is preferable.” He could not look away from her. Honestly, how had he not noticed that she was absolutely stunning before? “Happy to have helped. Would’ve preferred to teach the fucker some manners.” 

“Yes, but again, trying to cut back on the bloodshed.” Rey said, giving a slight eye roll and hand flip, like it was something she dealt with on a daily basis. 

“Just one punch would have been nice.” Ben all but grumbled, and that earned him another smile. He really liked seeing her smile. 

The elevator came to a halt, his gaze flicked to confirm they had made it to his level before extending a hand to hold the door ‘open’ as she exited on his floor. She didn’t live on this floor, but he thought it was best if the fucker had been watching to not have it stop on hers. He didn’t want to ask her which she was on, in case it made her uncomfortable giving out a near stranger that kind of information. 

Rey lingered, chewing her bottom lip like she was looking for words. 

“But, really thank you. I know that was a massive invasion of your personal space. Me plastered against you and all of that.” Her gaze never wavered from his, and it was taking everything in Ben’s power not to let it pull him into her orbit. 

“You would have done it for me.” He said is a hushed tone. 

She quirked her head at him, assessing with that barely there smile that was entrancing as all get-out as she moved towards the door to the stairs. 

“Yeah. For you - I would have.” Rey said smiling as she opened the door, “See you around Ben.” 

Then she disappeared from sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that happened.  
> I was just thinking of TLJ and the elevator and staring as a form of flirting and then a cliche tropey-trope and here we are. Also, Ben being drawn to Rey cause he thinks she is a badass and then realizing how cute she is, is my weakness.
> 
> I hope everyone is hanging in there after TRoS and I hope this may help a bit.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> If you want some more of my Reylo content - allow me to link to you the following:  
> [I Wasn't Expecting You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334733/chapters/30525342/)  
> [The Neighborly Thing To Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434042/)  
> [I Need You to Kiss Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508565/)  
> [May I Have Your Attention Please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307226/)  
> [I Brought Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553676/)  
> If you feel like trying something different - allowing me to plug [She Refused to be a Swooner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984541/)  
> which I am currently reworking into a novel just for funsies- but it's super fun, and I think you might enjoy it if you give it a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She gave herself a quick look, just in case she was actually wearing proper clothing to meet one’s fake boyfriend’s mum.  
> Rey was not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [Tumblr](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Oh shite.  
Ben – her overly attractive neighbour who she had developed a crush on, who now had a starring role in her most intimate thoughts, and who had the absolute best eyes and mouth she’d ever seen – who she had been avoiding after playing it so cool during their first and only interaction.   
She now knew how it felt to have his hands on her and how in the bloody hell was she going to keep herself from touching him.

  
Like really, the man looked ready to rip someone limb from limb and them put them through a blender because she had gotten that female feeling that notified her some unsavoury character was following her and did not have honourable intentions.  
She had never even talked to him before she had all but flung herself into his arms. Sure, she’d seen him around, it was impossible to not notice him. Ben Solo was like every fantasy she’d ever had manifested into reality and it messed with her head. 

Now he was here.

His broad from nearly blocking out the sun behind him.  
Dear maker, her heart-rate kicked up and she actively fought back giving him an extensive  
Seeing her on her knees all sweaty and red-faced, with various car fluids on her clothing and skin. She wanted to meet his confidence level. He always came across as being in control of his life – while she felt like she was a chaotic mess most days.

  
He was in a suit. Though the tie was nowhere to be seen and he had popped a couple of buttons at his throat, and she had become somewhat transfixed on that spot of pale exposed skin.

Grabbing a rag, she pushed herself up to her full height (which still left her a head shorter than him) and gave him what she hoped was a coy smile as she finally met his gaze.  
Those eyes which seemed brown at first glance, but were really a complex hazel colour and now the held something else in them.

Fear.

“Hey there fake boyfriend. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Yes.”

Had she said something in which yes was a response? Maybe to the fancy seeing him, she had made herself very scarce this past week. She cocked her head, trying to scrub her hands clean with unnoticeable vigor. Maybe there would be a reason to touch him, and she didn’t want to mark him – or did she? Oh, that could be nice, him walking around with a physical representation of her touch on him.

“Yes?”

“I’m your fake boyfriend. Does that work in reverse as well?” He had that intense stare of his locked on her and fuck she’d missed the sound of his voice. Ben had the singular best voice Rey had ever heard and she just wanted him to talk so she could listen to his low tones.

“Like, am I your fake girlfriend?”

Play it cool Rey.  
Holy shite.   
Breathing was something she was actively trying to remember how to do, which was asinine. It’s not like he was asking her to be his actual girlfriend.

He gave a terse nod – his intense stare holding her captive. She was about to ‘trip’ to fall into his arms, just to feel him touch her, because he was standing a respectable distance away, and her body was really not pleased about that.

“Do you need me?” She asked. Watching as he moved his lips, a muscle ticking in his jaw, the tense set of his shoulders – he looked ready for battle, but not in the way he had been for her last week. His eyes darkened, and it was getting very hot out here.

“Yes Rey. I need you.”

Well, fuck.

“My mother is here and I need you to be my girlfriend.”

Okay, she must have hallucinated – Ben could NOT be asking her to trick his mother into thinking that they were dating. And right this moment – was he kidding?  
Seriously.

“Are you bloody crazy? I cannot meet your mum dressed like this!” 

“You can and you will, because she is expecting you up in my apartment. She’s making us tea.”

“Ben -,” Wait she needed his last name to scold properly, a name that she didn’t know. Annoying.

“Wait, what is your last name?"

“Solo.”

Ben Solo.   
Dear maker, that was a good name.

“Ben Solo! You need you to let me make myself presentable. So that she will believe that you would even look twice at me.”

He left out a noise that was somewhere between a disbelieving laugh and a sound of annoyance. “My mother is going to wonder more of why you are with me.”

WAS HE OUT OF HIS MIND?  
Was he high?  
No one in their right mind would think that.  
  


She gave herself a quick look, just incase she was actually wearing proper clothing to meet one’s fake boyfriend’s mum.  
Rey was not.   
  


“I am in a sports bra and dungarees. And dirty. With no makeup on. I am not presentable to mum material looking like this.”

Two tense beats passed.

“And you look stunning.” He held out his hand to her, always the gentleman – he would let her say no, let her walk away, “Please.”

Fucking shite.  
She reached out and placed her hand in his, enjoying his cool touch and the faint smudges she left behind.

Guess she was going to meet Ben Solo’s mum.  
Yay.

-0-

She was nearly curled into Ben’s side on his small two-seater sofa, her fingers lightly playing up and down his thigh in an absent-minded manner, the juxtaposition of her work roughen hands against the fine material of his trousers. She could feel the strength of him, the muscles banded under his clothing.  
His hand rested on the nape of her neck, the smooth feeling of his fingers gliding against her skin; they were long enough that they would occasionally skim just under her jaw.   
He was potent.  
  


How did he think she would have a coherent conversation with his mother with all the touching.   
At this point she wanted to straddle the man and feeling all his strength beneath her, to feel his gentle touch roughen against her in desire. Wanted to nip at his neck and run her tongue to soothe after.

This. This is why she avoided him.  
He made her mind go to thirst-mode.  
This was stupid.  
It was fake.  
She needed to remember that.  
It was all fake.  
She had been here for well over an hour, and had gotten the full Ben Solo boyfriend experience which was better than she could have dreamed.  
Fucking shite.

Yes, he was quiet and guarded – but he was also sweet and attentive.  
And his mother, Leia, sat only a few feet away so Rey needed to get her mind out of the gutter.  
It’s not like she could jump the man while his mum was in the same room; honestly, maybe it was a good thing she was there, because it was stopping Rey from all but mounting Ben.  
Also, Leia was a wealth of information regarding Ben, which Rey had loved. Rey was intrigued and wanted to know everything about Ben – which was dangerous.

“You know, I came over to try and talk Ben into signing up for online dating. I’m not getting any younger and I wanted to see my boy to be happy and loved.”

Ben kissed the top of her head.   
Rey was going to jump him.  
His mum in the room be damned.  
Would he be so sweet and gentle with her all the time or did he have some sort of hidden kink.

“But, he found you – even with the social capabilities passed down to him by his father – and you are...well, you make him happier than I’ve seen in years.”

Oh maker, she was going to go to hell. Thinking about sex. Ben’s mum was here and she was happy that Ben had found Rey. And she was under the notion that she made Ben happy.

“Mom. You’re laying it on too thick.”

“I’m really not. Has he told you how talented he is with his hand?”

What the fuck.   
Rey’s mouth went dry, because she had been imagining how talented he was with those hands.  
She turned to look at Ben, who had colour high in his cheeks.

“MOM!” 

“What? Your father and you did carpentry for years – you had a gift for it.”

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose, his hands finally leaving her for the first time since they sat down, and Rey did the stupid move of moving her hand from his thigh to the base of his skull so she could thread her fingers into his hair. Maker his hair was perfect.  
She played with it in what she hoped was a soothing way.

“Maybe I should try to get you under a hood.” Rey said in a blasé voice, but he cut his gaze to her and she had to bite back a smile.   
  


That look was everything, and communicated and entire conversation; something that should have taken months if not years to build up to.  
She was in serious trouble with this man.

His arm came around her, his hand finding purchase at the curve of her waist, his hand making contact with the skin revealed, his fingers under the bib of the overalls playing along her stomach, spanning more of her abdomen than she had originally thought possible.  
Those hands were massive.  
She worked hard to suppress a shudder and a sound of pleasure.

This was all fake.   
This was all for show.  
What was with that glint in his eyes?

The was he studied her so intensely – it was an aphrodisiac to have this man’s full attention, when he looked at her like she was the world.

“I know that look all too well. I’ll see myself out.” Leia’s voice cut through the moment. Which was needed, because Rey was about to give Ben everything she had. She seemed to keep forgetting that this wasn't real.

“Oh, no, please stay.” Rey said with (what she hoped was) a collected smile and pushed herself up to her feet; only Ben stood with her, maintaining that dizzying contact. “I actually should be heading out. It was such a pleasure to meet you Leia.”

Rey reached out for Leia’s hand, shooting a look at Ben who reluctantly let her go – he was a very good actor. His mother wouldn’t be meddling in his love life for some time after this performance. And Rey actually needed to leave, because she had plans to grab a drink with Rose, one of best friends. And Rey needed to tell someone about all of this, because this needed to be shared.  
  


Before Ben could get a word in, she turned gave him a kiss that landed somewhere on the inner of his mouth, said something about texting him later, and then she got her arse out of that apartment, before she made an actual fool of herself.

Holy fucking shite – she’d kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to write something else. I had plans on doing Capter 9 of IWEY, but here's were we ended up - me adding on to this one-shot, which I guess is now a two-shot.  
> I hope you enjoy it, please let me know, I love hearing from y'all!
> 
> If you want some more of my Reylo content - allow me to link to you the following:  
> [I Wasn't Expecting You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334733/chapters/30525342/)  
> [The Neighborly Thing To Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434042/)  
> [I Need You to Kiss Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508565/)  
> [May I Have Your Attention Please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307226/)  
> [I Brought Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553676/)  
> [Thou Art Gawking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393414/)  
> If you feel like trying something different - allowing me to plug [She Refused to be a Swooner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984541/)  
> which I am currently reworking into a novel just for funsies- but it's super fun, and I think you might enjoy it if you give it a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am one of Ben’s top clients.”  
> “Ah. Well, I’m his girlfriend – who he likes on top. Look at us; bonding.” Rey said in a cheerful tone, taking a sip of his coffee which, she had quickly claimed as her own, leaning into his side with a contented look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [Tumblr](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
> What the hell is wrong with me...

Thank fuck.  
The universe decided to finally – FINALLY – smile down upon him.

Let’s face it, Ben and social situations really didn’t jive. Blame it on awkwardness, anxiety, whatever it was he had it in spades. But this was a client. A client that Ben couldn’t just ditch, even if said client had all but ambushed him on his personal time, said client was also a top tier client. Someone he could not be rude too – well should not. He had been at the end of his tether.  
But then Rey happened.  
Rey who was walking past the café and caught his eye. Rey who could see the cry of ‘help me’ in his eyes.   
Rey - who came strolling in, and saved his ass.

That did it.  
She was his favorite person in the entire universe.  
Sure, she was pretty high up there after she’d saved his ass from being set-up by his mother. And he could still feel the heat of her skin across his palm and her unique scent like a phantom at night. She’d stared more than once in dreams and fantasies that he swore he was too old to be having.  
Rey who looked bright and fresh, showing an expanse of tan toned legs, that he was certain would haunt him. He felt old next to her, his nine-year seniority had to be apparent when she was near him, his client must be thinking why the hell someone like Rey would sit next to someone like him.  
Fuck, when he attempted to smile, most of the time he looked like a kidnapped victim pleading for help with his eyes. When Rey smiled, she lit up the room.

“Hey babe. Sorry, I’m late. Realized the shirt I had on had an oil stain – so, it has now been permanently retired to my work clothes.” She took the vacant seat by his side and he took his first steadying breath for the first time in fifteen minutes.  
His hand finding hers, he threaded his finger through and gave the back of her hand a lingering kiss, while she all but nuzzled into him. Her attention fully on him.  
It made him light-headed.  
The scent of her surrounding him in light waves.

“I keep telling you, you should borrow my shirts when you work.” Ben said, in a low rough tone. His mind providing him with images of her in his shirt and nothing else, smiling at him as they sat on his couch. Him running a hand up and down her leg.  
Fuck.

“Sorry to be the one to tell you this, but your shirts are a tad big on me Ben. Oh -” Rey turned her attention (like she had just noticed they weren’t alone) to the redhead that was seated across from him, her face pinched in an annoyed expression of the wealthy who thought they were deemed important. “Hi, I’m Rey.”

“I see.” It came out nearly as a sneer and every protective instinct Ben had went on high alert even while his face remained passive. “I am one of Ben’s top clients.” 

“Ah. Well, I’m his girlfriend – who he likes on top. Look at us; bonding.” Rey said in a cheerful tone, taking a sip of his coffee which, she had quickly claimed as her own, leaning into his side with a contented look. His hand coming to rest high on her bare thigh, squeezing a tad too hard to suppress reacting, and he could feel her muscles jump at his touch.  
And was it just his imagination, or did she widen her leg slightly, pushing into his hand. His hand which looked like a pale oversized mitt on her thigh. His gaze was riveted.  
Then she went and placed her hand on top of his, her fingers playing along his – his hand dwarfing hers. It made his blood boil.  
He wanted to see his hands on her, watch as they gave her pleasure.  
But this wasn’t real, she was just his neighbor – maybe his friend. She’d sorta kissed him last time and that had wrecked his brain dominating his thoughts far longer than any chaste kiss should. Did she mean to kiss him? Had she just meant to kiss his cheek and misjudged? Had she maybe actually wanted to kiss him? Was it just an act?

The client was talking again, but to him; the look she wore told him she’d all but dismissed Rey, and he felt his eyes narrow.  
He caught the tail end of her asking him something about next weekend.

“I’m so sorry, we actually have a friend’s wedding to go to. Has Ben told you about Finn and Poe? They have been driving us all insane with wedding planning – they are having a joint stag night on Friday and then have the brilliant plan to get married the next day. It will be interesting. Poe has become a bit obsessive and I swear he is going to do Ben’s head in, with all the calling and texting. But it should be a good time, right babe?”

Rey turned and looked up at him, a dangerous glint in her eyes and he knew right then, she could handle anything the universe threw her way. She was protecting him. Staking her claim on his spare time. Acting as if he remotely knew who any of these people were.  
Well he knew about them, she had brought them up before – and because she was the one who had spoken, he had listened and locked away the knowledge.   
That was normal.  
He was normal.  
She was saving him from an overly needy client – who didn’t seem to understand he was off the clock.

“If you say so, sweetheart.” 

She beamed at him and moved to give him an innocent kiss on his jaw that seemed to linger for longer than it had any right to. At her movement, her thighs came together, trapping his hand in-between her heated bare skin. Rey was the fucking sun.  
Were his pupils blown?  
Did she have any idea what she was doing to him?  
How taut his self-control was at the moment?  
How fucking feral he felt?

“Then we have brunch with your parents the weekend after. Your mum was very insistent on that, your dad wants to show off his car.” Rey ended that with a light laugh, like she was close to his family, like it was some inside joke they had between just the two of them.  
He couldn’t help himself – he smiled down at her, placing a kiss on her temple.  
She hummed. He nearly exploded inside.

“If you need a meeting the best thing would be to have our assistants arrange a time during working hours.” Ben’s smile had too much teeth, and he knew it. 

But he had Rey pressed against his arm, could feel her the side of her breast graze him at the slightest movement, his hand on her thigh, fingers trapped between those powerful legs of hers; if they were dating, if the had ‘that’ kind of relationship, he could have stretched his pinky and grazed the seam of the jean shorts which hid her sex. He could have slowly worked his hand closer to see if her could feel her heat. Maybe dip a finger under the frayed edge and stroke the apex of her thigh; his finger might find the edge of her underwear. Maybe she’d press into his touch, daring him to go further.   
He’d need to get her on the side of the booth to do that however; it would allow them a modicum of privacy, for him to tease her as she pressed along his side, turning her face into his shoulder and biting down to prevent an audible moan from escaping.

But he didn’t' belong to her. He had no right to be touching her now.  
Ben bit back a scowl,  
His mood darkening.  
A normal person would just ask her out, but he didn’t want her to think that he thought that she was showing interest in him when she was just being nice. She’d think him just a big oaf who couldn’t understand the difference between a woman being nice to him and flirting.  
This is what they did for one another it seemed – played the role of significant other to help the other one out.  
She was just being nice.  
He needed to get that through his thick skull and his body needed to get the memo.

-0-

“She was a very unpleasant individual – but fear not, I saved you.”

Although his client had left, and the space across from him in the booth was now free, Rey seemed to be content where she had been originally.   
Only he no longer had his hands on her.   
No, he had done the proper thing and immediately disengaged when the coast was clear. Now, they were gripping his coffee so tightly it was a wonder that the mug hadn’t shattered in his hands.  
But if he didn’t keep his hands occupied, they would have done something stupid like caressed the back of her slender neck – which was on display for all the world to see, as she had it thrown up in bun, loose tendrils tucked behind her ears.

“I nearly contemplated hiding under the table when I saw her – but, well.” He gave a vague gesture at his hulking form, “Then thought maybe feigning digestive distress when she sat down. It would have been undignified however.”

“Lucky your girlfriend showed up when she did.” Rey took a sip form the chai latte she ordered; her body turned to face him, and elbow propped on the table.

“I am in your debt.” Ben was trying not to stare so intently at her, staring put people off, prolonged eye contact made most people uncomfortable.

She just gave him a small smile, bringing up her knee to the vinyl of the booth and draping her other leg over that ankle. The movement caused her shorts to ride up the barest amount and he refused to let his dip below her gaze. “Now, those are the words I like to hear always good to have a lawyer in my back pocket.”

“Probably not as handy as knowing a good mechanic.”

“It’s always good to know someone who is good with their hands and isn’t afraid to get dirty.”

Ben nearly choked on his coffee. She seemed unaffected.  
Life was cruel.

Her phone dinged and it pulled her attention away from him, only to have her leaping to her feet and all but chugging down her drink.

“Fuck fucking tit! Poe is going to murder me. I have to get to this fucking wedding prep. Shite, this might be the actual last time you see alive me Ben Solo.”

“Maybe you should give me your number. You know. So, I can check. See if your alive. Or if I need to contact the police.” 

FUCKING SHIT.  
FUCK. FUCK. FUCKING SHIT.  
WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE DOING?  
WHO THE FUCK ASKS FOR A NUMBER THIS WAY?

Please. Just let the ground open up and take him to hell. It would be better than the woman of his dreams turning him down.

Oh maker, there was no way this was going to end up well –

“Smart thinking. Here give me your phone. His name is Poe Dameron. Promise you’ll have the police look at him as a person of interest if this goes the way I think.”

What the fuck.

-0-

Rey:  
I am still alive  
As proof this is me, and not Poe trying to get you off the scent of him murdering me:  
I saw you bringing the kittens in the elevator the other day, in what I assume was your laundry basket, and I figure they are now living the life of luxury in your apartment  
You do know our building doesn’t allow pets.

Ben:  
They are not pets. They are little demons.  
You tell no one of this.

Rey:  
My lips are sealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean really. What the fuck is wrong with me?  
> This was supposed to be a ONE-SHOT. That means one and done and I move on to my next crazy idea...and here I am. Three chapters later, two more than I planned to write.  
> I blame Rey and Ben in this AU - they share one brain cell and I love them. And here we are.  
> Fucking Chapter 3.
> 
> Anyways - I hope you all are enjoying this shit show as much as I am.
> 
> If you want some more of my Reylo content - allow me to link to you the following:  
> [I Wasn't Expecting You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334733/chapters/30525342/)  
> [The Neighborly Thing To Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434042/)  
> [I Need You to Kiss Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508565/)  
> [May I Have Your Attention Please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307226/)  
> [I Brought Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553676/)  
> [Thou Art Gawking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393414/)  
> If you feel like trying something different - allowing me to plug [She Refused to be a Swooner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984541/)  
> which I am currently reworking into a novel just for funsies- but it's super fun, and I think you might enjoy it if you give it a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think it is too late to hire an escort to act madly in love with me and keep Chad at bay?”  
> Rose was the best.
> 
> Rey took up the action of scanning the crowd, “See if you can get a two for one spec –“ her eyes fell on tall broad man, “You have got to be shiting me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [SuchAPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
> I have no self control.

“Did you see who those fuckits had me seated next to for dinner? Chad. They are trying to set me up with a Chad, Rey. A. Chad.”

Well that answered the question as to why Rose was huddled with Rey in the darkened corner, when there was a dance floor with Rose’s name on it.  
And it meant that Rey had someone to commiserate with.  
Rey loved her friends, but massive parties and having to socialize had never been her thing.

“Would you prefer Brad? Because I swear if that man puts his hand on my person again, I’m going to remove it. From his body. With the butter knife.” Rey said, with a feral smile which earned her a light laugh from Rose. Rey had promised Poe and Finn no bloodshed, but if Brad tried to initiate contact again, she couldn’t be held accountable for her actions.  
He had held her hand for too long when they were introduced. And put his hand on the small of her back or waist when moving around her. Rey had continuously been blowing him off since the drinks reception, but the man was not taking the hint.

“They didn’t sit you next to Brad though.”

“No. No. Poe just dragged him over and was like I think you two will be fast friends – you know like an arse.”

“I swear they are drunk on love and power; and now seemed to be dead set on setting up any and all of their ‘tragically single’ friends.” Rose grumbled in such an annoyed tone.

And they had the right to be annoyed!   
They weren’t tragically single.  
There was nothing wrong with being single.

“We are not tragically single.”

“Try telling the happy couple that.” Rose said her eyes on high alert as she watched the sea of people, before turning her attention back to Rey once she assessed that they hadn’t yet been noticed, and then asked Rey, “Do you think it is too late to hire an escort to act madly in love with me and keep Chad at bay?”

Rose was the best.  
And Rey took up the action of scanning the crowd, “See if you can get a two for one spec –“ her eyes fell on tall broad man, “You have got to be shiting me.”

Her eyes had to be playing tricks on her.   
Like there was no way.   
No possible way that he was here.   
In a suit.  
Looking like a full meal and dessert.  
  


“What?”

Rose whipped around, crouching slightly as if she didn’t know if she was going to have to run or fight.

“Ben!” And Rey’s mouth ran away from her, because he was here, and he was going to be the ticket to her Brad free evening.   
No bloodshed required.  
Her dress was too pretty to get blood stains on it, and that had been her mantra to prevent her from punching Brad in the nose anytime he felt the need to ‘accidently’ touch her. 

Also, Ben got to see her all done up.   
Sure, she had traded in her heels for converse at the first available opportunity, but she was still in a pretty dress and half certain her makeup and hair were still in place.  
She wanted him to know that she was pretty. It was stupid and superficial. But she loved the way he looked at her, and she wanted him to see her as a woman.  
An attractive interesting woman.  
Who he would maybe ask on a date.  
A real date.

And now he was walking over to them.

Looking like he stepped out of one of her fantasies; he was the leading man in them these days, the only man for weeks now.  
And his hands.   
Fuck those hands.

  
She had never really thought that she had a ‘kink’ but Ben Solo’s hands was her own personal kink. The other day, when she’d saved him from a client who clearly was hoping for more, he’d rested his hand on her thigh. Holy shite. Did he realize what that move did to a girl? It was still a miracle that she didn’t move to feel his hand graze where she really wanted to feel his hand, she didn’t know that she processed. Then he squeezed her leg and it took everything in her not to fidget, because she had grown heated and damp at that innocent touch.

  
It had been torture, but she didn’t want him to take his hand away from her bare skin. So, she did the thing anyone would do in her position.   
She’d trapped his hand between her thighs, enjoying the wild idea that he wanted her, wanted to touch her. Living in the fantasy where even sitting across from a woman who he probably was more suit to, he had wanted her. Rey, who wasn’t fancy or polished, and had some weird sense that he might not be either under all his shine.  
She knew she was playing a dangerous game – crushing on the man who only saw her as a fake girlfriend.  
Rey couldn’t let herself forget it.  
He was not for her.

“Who is Ben?” Rose asked, and then she spotted him. Rey knew the moment Rose did because her lips parted, eyes got wide. “Oh, the fancy guy you have a crush on in your building? Did you work up the nerve to text him to borrow a cup of sugar?”

  
Okay, yes he had asked for her number. But it was probably because she’d had been dramatic about Poe – it was undoubtedly his way of trying to get her going on her way and leave him in peace.  
He hadn’t texted her after she texted that her lips were sealed, but she had sat there staring at her phone attempting to think of something witty to lure him into texting.  
Her mind had gone to asking for a cup of sugar.

Rey didn’t bake.

She had told Rose over tequila Tuesday.

Rose had not forgotten.

“That was told to you in drunk confidence. Now shut it.” 

“Are you kidding me? Who is his friend?”

Rey didn’t have a clue who the lanky ginger beside Ben was, but he had a stern expression which was like catnip to Rose.  
And she was already giving him an interested once over.

“You didn’t say he was a giant. Just that he was ho-“

Ben was in hearing distance, and he did not need to know that his fake-girlfriend-neighbor thought he was hot. So, Rey cut Rose off by saying his name and moving forward out of the safety of the dim corner.

“Ben!”

“Rey.” He said with a smile like he was actually happy to see her.

“Rose.” Rose said stepping directly towards Ben’s friend.

“Armitage.”

Whose name was Armitage and had a British accent.  
Fuck, she hoped he didn’t want to talk about the homeland, because she did not have it in her to go there.

“He wins the name battle. Or loses it, not sure of what the rules were.” 

Rey was going to murder her best friend, but before that could happen Chad came into sight.  
This is what happens when you leave the comfort of the shadows – the Chads of the world find you.

He was making a bee-line straight for Rose - who promptly grabbed Armitage’s hand and then curled into his side looking up into his shocked expression.

He really didn’t know what was coming his way.  
  


“Just a head’s up - you are now madly in love with me.” He was looking confused, but Rose went on, speaking at a rapid-fire pace. “Wow, you’re tall. And cute. I can so work with this. How are you with awkward social situations? Never mind, we are about to find out. Actually, fuck it. We are going to run away from our problems. Come on Red – Let's dance.”

And with that Rose – who was a solid head shorter than the man in her sky high-heels – pulled Armitage to the dance floor, who was looking slightly bewildered. But he followed her, never once looking back at Rey or Ben.

Rey bit the inside of her cheek to try and keep from laughing, because when Rose had her mid dead-set on something nothing could get in her way.   
She was a powerhouse in a compact form.

“Should I be concerned for his welfare?”

“Eh.” Rey gave a so-so gesture with her hand, but she was smiling at him to show him that Rose was harmless.   
Well, kinda harmless. “As long as he isn’t an arse, they should be fine – Oh, hey Brad.” 

Why?  
Why had he appeared out of nowhere?

Coming to stand too close, and she took a step back into Ben.  
And, honestly, bless Ben, because he slid his arm around her like it was instinct.  
Fake boyfriend mode had been activated.

That hand of his settling low on her waist and his broad fingers fanned low across her abdomen. Cue the searing heat and Rey clenching her thighs together in hopes of alleviating the ache that had begun to pulse.

His touch and proximity almost made her forget about Brad.  
Almost.

Touchy-feely Brad.   
Her mind went back to the look in Ben’s eyes that day when she’d flung herself into his arms and told him she was being followed – he had looked dangerous, like he would have gotten his hands bloody and wouldn’t have given it a second thought. If he knew that this man had made unwanted advances; well, blood might be actually shed.

“Hey Rey.” Brad’s eyes were locked on Ben’s hand, and the way he was moving his fingers in loving intimate stokes. Her back pressed along his front.

“What’s going on?” There was a note in his voice that she did not like, and her body stiffened. Ben clearly noticed as his fingers gave a spasm before pressing more firmly into her, his other hand coming to settle at her hip.  
She was wrapped in Ben Solo.  
She needed to remember to breath, and not to grind her arse against him, no matter how much the little dark voice in her head told her to.  
Rey was not going to take advantage of Ben being a gentleman and stepping up as her ‘boyfriend’.

“Well I’m holding my gorgeous girlfriend.” Ben said in a dark tone, with the air of a man ‘staking his claim’ it really shouldn’t be as hot as it was. 

To have this man ‘claim her’ as his but, it was. 

Could she blame the champagne and gin?

Well, she was going to.  
  


Then Ben let out a disbelieving laugh, that held little amusement, “Oh, I get it. You were hoping for a wedding hookup. And you thought you had a chance with her.” 

It was an asshole comment.   
It was harsh and biting.

And it spoke to that dark side of her soul – the part that had wanted to say the same thing to Brad, but she didn’t because she hadn’t wanted to make a scene.

“Not like she said she had a boyfriend.” 

“A woman shouldn’t need to tell you she has a boyfriend for you to get the hint. But if you haven’t gotten the hint – I'm hers.”

Maker – he was going to make her swoon.  
_I’m hers._

Like Rey actually had a claim over him, that he belonged to her. It was a heady thought, so much so, that she might have rocked her arse back into him, wanting more contact. She always wanted contact with him, even if she wasn’t the biggest fan about it with everyone else.  
She could feel her underwear growing damp as Ben pulled her farther into him so that she was flush with his body, that hand of his dangerously low, she played her fingers over his. Enjoying the contrast in their sizes, how a single finger of his would be the equivalent of two of hers - how his hand easily spanned the width of her.  
How would it feel to have his hands on her?  
To have his fingers trail down her bare skin. His hands spread open her thighs. His thumb slip through her folds. To have one of those long thick fingers slide inside of her.

“Fucking asshole. Can’t he read body language? Like fuck, I’m obtuse, but I can tell when a woman is not interested.” Ben’s voice was by her ear, his breath skimming her heated skin.

Brad had left.

Maker, he’d left and she hadn’t noticed because her brain had been addled by Ben’s hands on her. Could he feel her heat? Because she felt like she was on the verge of coming out of her skin.

She turned in his hold, her body brushing every point of contact as she did, his hand gliding to rest on the small of her back and the other on hip. They were molded together, and Rey could feel the power he had under his crisp suit. She rested her hand on his chest, looking up at him.

He wasn’t looking at her. His focus somewhere behind her; no doubt drilling into Brad.

Ben was all coil energy, angry on her behalf.

The man was scared of his mother and awkward with overly forward clients and always ready to fight for her.   
It was oddly intoxicating.  
  


“I was telling Rose I was going to take a butter knife to him, but as it turns out - I just needed you.”

“Shouldn’t fucking need me.” Ben all but growled out.

Rey took a chance and brought her hands up to rest on either side of his neck, her thumbs brushing up and down along his jaw.  
And she would swear she could feel him soften under her touch. Almost like he was coming back to himself.  
He met her gaze.

“Yes, and Rose shouldn’t have needed to use your friend as a human shield. But such is life. We were actually talking about hiring some escorts as bodyguards when I spotted you.” Rey smiled up at his stunned expression, and loosely draped her arms around his neck.   
He hand’t jumped back, putting the respectable amount of space between them like he normally did.  
And Rey wasn’t stupid, she was going to enjoy being in his close proximity for as long as he would allow.

“Which brings up the question, why are you here?” Rey asked.

“You know Phsama?”

“The Norse Goddess in human form, aka the wedding planner?”

When had they begun to sway together?   
Was this his form of dancing? 

In a darkened corner away from the thrum of people, just the two of them.

“Yes. She needed someone to run and get one of the grooms cakes. Apparently, it was an emergency. Some server dropped it, Phas was thinking murder, but the bakery said they could get it done if she could buy them some time and get someone to come collect. So, she summoned Armitage and myself. We were worried she was going to ask us to help dispose of a body. But just told us to put on suits and to get the cake. Here we are.”

“And not a moment too soon.”

“Love - or I should say horniness – is in the air tonight. And the grooms have been trying to pair people off. I am happy being tragically single, do not let my friends try and pair me up with another Brad. Help me Ben Solo, you’re my only hope.”

“I did say I was in your debt.”

Yes, he had.  
He wasn’t doing this because he liked her, or because they were friends.  
He was doing this because he was a gentleman, and she’d helped him out with his mom and that client of his.

Rey needed to remember that.  
To not let herself get swept away in said magical horniness that weddings brought out, because Ben did not see her like that.

“Come on Ben. I’ll even get you a drink.” Rey said. Moving her hands to give him a friendly pat on his chest as she stepped back. Putting some much-needed distance between them to get her brain to think properly.

“Isn’t it an open bar?”

Rey just gave him a smile which she hoped looked sincere and grabbed his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses - no words really.  
> We started off as a one-shot, and here I am posting a 4th chapter, because I apparently don't understand the meaning of 'one-shot'.
> 
> These two are idiots.  
> Clueless idiots.
> 
> I love them.
> 
> I have no self control when it comes to this one-shot...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do you need me to be your girlfriend for hosting your boss over for dinner anyways?”
> 
> “I am an adult man with three cats, it doesn’t make a good impression. They hold an unfair stigma. It’ll look better if I have a serious significant other to balance out the cats.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> Thank you to [krossartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krossartist/pseuds/krossartist) for everything.  
>   
> So, here we go...again. Chapter 5 of this 'One-Shot'.  
> 

So, he had the woman of his actual dreams in his apartment.  
Rey was in his apartment.  
And like, she was really there. Physically in his apartment.  
Leaning against his kitchen counter wearing an outfit that was fucking his mental processing like ten ways to Sunday. The shirt she was wearing was too big, but she had tied it in that way women did, and he could now see an expanse of her lower abdomen - fuck, were those freckles on her hips? Then there were the shorts which showed off her long-toned legs and were of material that looked softer than his sweats – but more than that, the fact that they could so easily be pulled off (just the barest of tugs), the drawstring not even tied, was sheer fucking torture. And her feet! She had on these thick slouchy socks, which she was using to play with two of his kittens as they chased after her moving her feet. And, fuck, she looked just so at home padding around his apartment, with her hair down and looking so relaxed that all he wanted to do was to pull her on the couch and spend the rest of the day enjoying her company.

“You know that we normally do the impromptu fake relationship, this planning session is new.”

“If we had planned out our fake dates, I could have been with you from the start at Poe and Finn’s wedding.”

“Okay. Point to you Benjamin.” She pushed herself up, so that she could sit on his counter while Ben focused fully on preparing proper pour-over coffee. Well, tried to focus fully. He could feel her eyes homed in on the motion of his hand, moving in slow circles allowing the water to flow in a steady unhurried rhythm. And he refused to let his eyes drift over and see how her shorts would have ridden up, because she wasn’t his, she was here as a favor. They were friends of sorts. He needed to keep reminding himself.  
He had recited it as a mantra while dancing with her in the dim lighting of the wedding. Her body aligning perfectly with his. Her smiling and laughing with him the entire night. Her leaning against him in a booth of a 24-hour diner as she half-heartedly threw a fry at Rose when she made a comment about ‘how precious’ they were together. The way she had hugged him goodnight – her arms around his neck, body flush to his, her lips skimming just below his ear as she thanked him for being her fake boyfriend for the night.  
Only it hadn’t felt fake.  
But she saw him as a friend, and he was going to be respectful of that.  
First step was not ogling her legs as she was over here early on a Saturday as a favor.

“Why do you need me to be your girlfriend for hosting your boss over for dinner anyways?”

“I am an adult man with three cats, it doesn’t make a good impression. Cats hold an unfair stigma. It’ll look better if I have a serious significant other to balance out the cats. And I want them to see that I am stable and that they didn’t make a bad bet on me.”

“How would you ever be a bad bet? I’d bet on you every time.” She nudged his shoulder, scooting closer on the counter.

“My last job – it wasn’t a good one. And it’s now a chain that is permanently around my neck; constantly weighing me down.”

“Ben.” Rey said in a way that was like a balm on his soul, and she reached out placing her delicate hand under his chin, and gently guided his gaze to her, her thumb brushing against his lower lip – and he had to fight every instinct that was screaming at him to part his lips and taste the offending digit.  
He kept his lips firmly closed, but gave into Rey’s guidance. If Rey wanted his attention, he’d give it to her.

“Whatever you want; whatever you need. I’m here for you. Just tell me how I can help you.” Rey’s hand had moved to cup his neck, her fingers moving in light circles.  
Her helping to alleviate the pressure in his pants was the first thought coming to mind. What would she do if he told her he needed her lips on him?   
That she could help by letting him taste her; suck, bite, lick, push until she cried out going over the edge. To know that he could bring such pleasure to her – that she wanted him.  
  
“Can you grab the mugs from the cabinet to the left?”

“Pift. I am the best at grabbing mugs. How about cream and sugar? Need me to grab those too?”

“Yes, actually. It would be wise if you familiarized yourself with the apartment, you should be comfortable here. Like it’s your space as well.”

“And we need to do all those domestic things that you hear about couples doing. Like, we’ve done grand spur of the moment, but if this is your boss, we should be comfortable with each other.” Rey said, like it was neither here nor there, “Actually, forget the coffee for a moment. Sit on the counter like I was.” 

Ben raised a brow up but did as instructed, “Just so you know sweetheart, I do need coffee in the morning or I’m a bear the rest of the day.”

As he spoke, Rey made herself comfortable between his legs, her back to his chest, bringing his arms around so that his hands rested on her expanse of exposed skin and on the waistband of those tantalizing shorts, his fingers grazed the hem and Rey leaned back into him placing those hands of hers on his knees, and his hands slipped an inch lower of their own accord.   
If this was real, his hand could be under the soft material and his fingers could easily dip a couple of inches further and -  
Fuck. Was she going to be able to tell how his heartbeat sped up? – The way his body reacted to her nearness?  
He needed to keep his cock under some sort of control, because her exposed lower back was nestled right up against him.

“Noted. I have a habit of making a cuppa tea or coffee, drinking a bit, but then when it cools off too much I have to make a new one. My apartment is littered with mugs on any given day.” Rey spoke, with her head cocked to the side and back to look up at him. “Forehead kisses are probably something you should do. I’d say the passing neck kiss would also give the illusion of intimacy, but we might have too much of a height difference for that to come off as a natural movement for you.”

“No, no. I could manage a passing neck kiss if the situation called for it.” He said, in what he hoped was an off handed manner.

She was smiling up at him, with such a soft expression, that he was going to do something fucking stupid and ruin it all if he didn’t put some distance between them fast.   
Pulling his focus from her face he focused on the little balls of fluff who had all piled on one another to sleep; which was part of their routine: breakfast, play, nap-time. They had taken over his apartment. There were cat toys scattered across the floor, an overly impressive cat tree by the window, and blankets over his couch so they could cuddle if they wanted. Focusing on them helped him get a modicum of control over his body’s response to her.

“They are sweeties.”

“They are little demons.” 

“That would sound more convincing if you didn’t look at them like they were your whole world.” Rey said in a soft tone that fucking did shit to him, his hand spasmed slightly against her smooth abdomen and he almost had himself believing that she would welcome it if he bent down and brushed his lips against hers.  
And with that thought he moved his hands agonizingly slow to her hips, his fingers enjoying the feel of her skin, before gripping her hips and pushing her away for some much needed space. Only to have her turn with his hands still on her, so that she was facing him. Rey’s hands coming to find purchase high on his thighs.   
So, turning her had been a mistake. This was more intimate somehow.  
Her in-between his legs, her delicate hands splayed across his thighs, those bright hazel eyes of her looking up at him. She was now all he could see, because he couldn’t pull his gaze away from her if he tried. Pushing up, she ‘checked’ his chin with her nose, and placed her fucking perfect lips on the underside of his jaw in a whisper of a kiss, then took a step back.  
Ben couldn’t breathe - what the fuck just happened?  
Had he hallucinated?  
He wanted to haul her to him and capture her lips with his own.

“Just practicing. I think that’s something couples do.” Rey said turning away. Right, of course. This was all fake, and she was doing it as a favor. He really couldn’t fucking forget that. “So, how do you take your coffee? Feel like that is something your girlfriend would know.” Rey spoke as she opened his cabinets searching for something, and with her back to him, it gave Ben the time required to turn his back and rearrange himself, so it wasn’t readily apparent that he was hard, unless she was looking – then it would have been painfully obvious. “Ah, why the hell would you put the sugar up so high?” 

He put the sugar on the highest shelf to dissuade himself from using it, because he had a nasty sweet tooth.   
But at the moment, sugar wasn’t what he was craving, because he had Rey, up on her tiptoes, her whole body stretched as she braced herself on the counter with one hand, her other arm reaching for the sugar. Her shirt had ridden up so he could see a fair expanse of her lower back, and her ass.   
Fuck him.  
Her ass, in those shorts.   
He was going to lose his mind.

“It’s not high.” Ben said, as he crossed the kitchen with the intention of getting her the sugar for his own sanity.  
Coming behind her he easily reached, snagging the sugar – their bodies aligning perfectly, her ass nestling his cock, and he saw stars.  
Everything they could do in this position flooded his mind, freezing him to the spot.  
  
“Excuse me, I think you’ll find it is.” Rey turned to face him. And he now had her trapped unintentionally between him and the counter, he brought the sugar down placing it on the counter and then took a healthy step back.  
  
Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea.

Friends.   
They were friends.  
He was not going to be That Guy™ - he enjoyed their friendship and his desires weren’t going to cloud their budding friendship.

* * *

“Are you a morning or night person?”

“Is permanently exhausted an appropriate answer?”

“No Ben. No, it is not.”

* * *

“Who the fuck is Postman Pat?”

“How do you not know who Postman Pat is? You uncultured American - we need to fix this at some point in the near future.”

* * *

“Do we have pet names for each other? You’ve called me sweetheart a couple of times; should we just go with that?”

“Are you okay with me calling you sweetheart? I didn’t realize-“

“I like it. And I like calling you Ben, although a ‘babe’ might slip in from time to time.”

* * *

“Three months is probably the best response if asked how long we’ve been dating. It’ll show stability, but also explain why I haven’t been vocal about it or why you haven’t been to any of the work functions.” 

“Have we said ‘I love you’ yet?

“No, no. Not yet. Can I get you a refill? I need a refill.”

* * *

“What do you mean you’re a vegetarian?”

“Rey...”

“You look like you eat a whole rotisserie chicken for each meal and then go off and labour on a farm all day.”

“Thank you?”

* * *

Rey was sitting on the opposite end of the couch from Ben, where they had spent the last hour playing twenty questions, and one thing became blaringly obvious; no one would buy into the fact that he would have been able to convince someone like Rey to date him – to be his. She was nearly ten years his junior, she was bright with an easy charm and wit, she could have anyone she wanted.   
And he was going to try and convince his boss that she had actively chosen to claim him.

“You’re getting in your own head. Stop it. I’ve got this. We’ve got this.” She said holding up a kitten in each hand, smiling at him, with the third curled in his lap. “They really are the cutest things. We need to set up an Instagram for them.”

“I’m not on social media.”

“Good thing I was talking about your fluffy demons. The world deserves to see their cuteness; they are a little bit of joy. Can’t be sad when you have these babies wanting to play with you.” She placed a kiss on the top of their little furry heads, and Ben was jealous of his cats.  
Jealous that they got to feel her hands on them without it being under some sort of ‘ploy’.  
Pathetic.

“You can come by any time. You know, to play with them. If you wanted.” Ben said, his attention on the T.V. scrolling through the channels for something to watching, as if the woman on the other end of his couch didn’t have his full attention.

“Wouldn’t want to be an imposition.”

“You wouldn’t. I could use some help, they are a bit of a handful at times, and,” He ran a hand nervously through his hair, biting his tongue against his impulsive gut reaction of offering her a key, because that was crazy. That was too fast. Too forward. Not something normal people did; but he liked her in his space, he liked her. “They like you.”

“Well, I have been smuggling them treats when you weren’t looking.”

“There is plenty of reasons for them to like you, you didn’t need to resort to bribery.”

Rey flashed him a bright smile, “I might just take you up on that offer. Is there anything else we need to go over? Or do you want me to let you get to your Saturday till tonight?”

“Yes, I mean no. I think we’ve covered the basics for this evening, but there are no plans until I have to get ready. You could stay. Was just going to watch something and play with the cats.”

He should have just shut-up when he had the chance, because how pathetic did he sound?  
Spending his Saturday watching TV and playing with his cats.  
Rey would have better things to do, and he made it blaring obvious at just how ill matched they would be if any of this was real.

“Really?” she asked with that smile of hers and bright eyes looking at him like he’d given her a precious gift. And fuck him this is how he was going to die. She was going to kill him; his epitaph reading: Here Lies Benjamin C. Solo, cause of death, Rey smiling at him. “I’d actually love that; just spend the day chilling. Give us something to talk about with your boss. Oh, do you think we could watch that new space documentary on Netflix?”

She moved closer, till she was seated right next to him – her legs crossed with her feet under the opposite knee, causing those shorts of her to bunch dangerously high. But Ben was not looking, because that would not be the gentlemanly thing to do.

“Of course.”

They would just spend the day ‘chilling’ and watching Netflix until they had to fake a relationship to impress his boss.  
Everything was fine.  
He was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to [krossartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krossartist/pseuds/krossartist) for helping beta this chapter and pushing me to make Ben more thirsty.  
>  If you haven't already, you have to check out her story [First Order IT, Can I Get Your User ID?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306947/chapters/48141646/) because it is AMAZING.  
>  Twitter: [krossartist](https://twitter.com/krossartist/)  
>    
>    
>  I have no words for this chapter; only that I saw a cute picture online with a couple in the kitchen and my brain told me I needed to write another chapter to this 'one-shot'. But at this point I think we can all agree that:  
> 
> 
> Oh and Postman Pat is some kids TV show over in the UK - my husband was horrified when I had no idea what he was talking about, and called me an uncultured American, when I mentioned it to my co-worker I got the same response...so, I guess that's a thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wanted to ride his fingers.   
> Was that an odd kink to have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> Thank you to [krossartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krossartist/pseuds/krossartist) for ensuring this was readable and for this note 'Rose gets no constructive comments because Rose is, as always, flawless.'  
>   
> Well, here is part 6 of this 'One-Shot' - they are so soft and such idiots.  
> 

_Sunday, 12:17pm_

> **_Rey:  
> _ ** _Just want you to know that you were wrong_

> **_Rose:  
> _ ** _What are you talking about?  
> _ _I’m never wrong_

> **_Rey:  
> _** _Ben has absolutely no interest in me_ 🙃

> _**Rose:**  
> _ 😑😑😑 _  
> bullshit  
>  Bullshit  
> _ _Wait, that wasn’t loud enough for the people in the back_ _  
> _ _BULLSHIT  
> _ _That man was looking at you like he wanted to tear off your clothes, ravish your body, and then make you homemade brownies and feed them to you and then lick off the crumbs from your lips and then do it all over again_

> _**Rey:  
> **_ _Yeah, well, I tried to seduce him and every time he stepped away  
> _ _Rose I had him pressed against me and I had his hands just above the promised land…  
> _ _I fucking put them there Rose!  
>  I had my head tilted back inviting him to kiss me…and he put distance between us  
> I had him pressed against my ass like could feel all the goods and nearly swooned only for him to jump away from me like I had the plague   
> _ _This is stupid  
> _ _I’m stupid_

> _**Rose:**  
> _ _Say one more negative about yourself – so help me Rey_  
>  😤😤😤

> _**Rey:  
> **_ 🙃 _  
> Its fine  
> _ _I’m fine  
> _ _It’s just a silly crush. He’s all tall, and gentle, and understanding and so fit.  
>  Have I told you about his hands?_

> _**Rose:  
> **_ 🤦🏻  
>  _Have you thought about getting in his bed and just getting naked?  
>  Or just show up to his place in your underwear with two outfits and tell him you can’t decide?  
> OR - How about just asking him on a date like a normal person? _💁🏻

> _**Rey:**  
>  You are not helping_

> _**Rose:**  
>  I’m a delight  
> _💋💋💋

* * *

Rey wanted to ride his fingers.   
Was that an odd kink to have?  
Like of course, she wanted his hands to be all over her over her; she just wanted him to touch her in any way she could get; but she really wanted to ride his fingers and have the heel of his palm grind into her clit. Wanted to bring herself to the edge, only for him to then lose control and flip her on her back and take control.  
That intense stare of his roaming over her, meeting her gaze as her lips parted with a soft gasp, his eyes dark as night, looking at her like she was everything in the universe.

Earlier in the kitchen, when she had felt him against her ass, she had to fight a moan.   
Ben had been hard, thick, long. Just the flimsy cotton of their sweats separating their bodies.  
Hell, she had had a vision of him wanting her. Of him pulling her back against him, kissing her, his large hand bracketing her throat, holding her in place. Sliding his other hand into her shorts to cup her intimately, them both moaning at the feeling, and notching his erection between the cheeks of her ass. Of him canting his hips forward, while his hand with those fingers played her. Of him telling her how much he wanted her. Of how he wanted them to try for more.

But he hadn’t done any of that.  
No, he had stilled, and she had turned, wanting to see the expression on his face; Rey loved looking at his face and had wanted to see the desire she was feeling reflecting back. Only Ben looked more pained than anything else.  
She had badly misread the situation.  
So, it was just a bodily response – not one of actual interest.  
And now they had spent most of Saturday before the dinner watching Netflix and chilling, in where he made absolutely no attempt to ‘Netflix and Chill’.   
And she got the memo loud and clear.  
Only she couldn’t seem to keep her mind from wandering to all the things she wanted to do to him, to have him do to her.  
She had wanted nothing more than to press against him while on the couch. Her legs over his. Ben’s massive hands high on the underside of her thigh, giving light comforting touches, as she rested her head on his broad, solid chest. Her hands drawing designs and writing secret words on his chest with her fingers, talking and laughing with him. It would have been lazy, cozy and intimate.   
Fuck, she almost wanted that more.

“You sure these jeans and jumper are fine? I do have fancy adult date-like clothes.” Rey asked, trying not to focus on the way his worn jeans cupped his ass perfectly. 

“I know. But this is an informal dinner. To show my boss a different side that she doesn’t see outside of the office.” Ben said as he pulled out items from his fridge. Rey enjoyed the way his muscles played under his shirt, his back to her giving her a moment to ogle freely. She bit her lip as the fabric pulled across his back. Her bottom lip slipped through her teeth and she ran her tongue over it, feeling hungry and hot. “And you don’t have to keep me company while I put together dinner. I’m sure you have better things to do.”

“I want to be here. I like hanging out with you Ben. Even when we’re not fake dating.” 

He turned and gave her a look like he was surprised by that, only to quickly turn back, running a hand through his hair. Rey stepped closer, her hand resting low on his back as she peered over at what he was doing.

“Can I help?” She asked, looking up at him.   
  
Rey was standing too close and she knew it but couldn’t help herself.   
Her breast pressed against his arm. Head tilted back to look up at him. Her other hand had come up, her fingers resting on his chest. She wanted to slip her hand into his back pocket and squeeze his ass. Wanted to press a kiss into his shoulder. 

He was looking down at her and all she could focus on was his mouth. “You don’t have to.” 

Her eyes flicked up to meet his; and was it her imagination, or was he looking at her lips?  
Rey’s lips parted, her gaze flicking between his eyes and lip.

“I want to.” Was that her voice, because it was soft and husky, and Ben had leaned in to catch her words.  
He was going to kiss her.  
She was going to kiss him.  
They were going to snog.  
She was going to climb him.

And then, he gave her a tight smile and nod, stepping out of her touch.   
Fuck fuckity fucking shite.  
Why did she keep doing this to herself?  
He was not interested - they were friends. They were platonic boyfriend and girlfriend.

Ben passed her some vegetables, and she gave him what she hoped passed as a smile.

* * *

Okay. It was nearly show time.   
The table was set.   
Dinner was done.   
And Ben looked like he was going to be sick. Her heart clenched.

Rey had just stepped out of the room to feed his little furry demons, and when she came back, he looked like the was about to vomit, sitting in on a stool, his large frame nearly curled in on itself. Vulnerable. And she didn’t give a second thought to stepping between his legs and resting her hands on either side of his neck. Ben looked up at her and she saw the unease in his eyes.  
He was stunning when he dropped his guard like this. Honestly, he was always stunning, but she felt like he was letting her in. 

“What’s going through that pretty head of yours?” 

Rey’s hands somehow made their way into his hair, enjoying the silky strands against her fingers, running her blunt nails over his scalp. His hands came up, bunching her jumper in his grip, settling low on her waist.  
He looked up at her, looking to her to help, like he needed her.  
She wanted to be needed by him.  
It was oddly intimate.   
She could become addicted to this.

“This needs to go well.” His voice was rough and tore at her heart.

Ben had given her the details of his past. Of working for a company, for a boss, who pushed him to work 18- hour days, for people who were the worst of the worst. Of how it had worn away a part of his soul. Of how he had given it all up, the power and large paycheck. Started over, working for a family friend, doing mainly pro-bono work. Which made sense as to why he wore the fancy suits but lived this apartment complex.  
He was amazing.  
How could he not see how amazing he was?

“It will Ben. I’ve got your back. I’m here for you.” 

She brought her hands up to his face, her fingers playing along his jaw, her thumbs brushing his cheeks – and she could almost swear that he nuzzled into her palm.

They stood there in a comfortable silence until the buzzer for his apartment went off, and he tensed under her touch. Unthinking, she brought her forehead to touch his, pressed the pads of her thumbs into his bottom lips and then gave his nose a light kiss.

They could do this.   
Together.

* * *

So, two things. Ben could cook - Rey would eat anything that man made (even though it would be vegetarian); and his boss – Amilyn Holdo – was badass, and Rey had nothing for respect for the woman. 

Rey sat next to Ben enjoying his presence next to her.  
Over the course of the evening they had perfected all subtle intimate touches that would be expected of a couple, and she could have sworn that he relaxed at her touches; that he even looked to her when he needed backup. She felt connected to him in a way she’d never felt with another person before in her life. And bloody fuck did the man play an attentive partner – always finding a reason to touch her, letting his fingers linger just a beat too long, pressing in a bit too much. Would he be this attentive as a real boyfriend?  
How she was managing coherent sentences was beyond her, because not only was he touching her, she got to touch him.

Rey had been spending a good portion of the evening playing with his hands, enjoying running her fingers over his. It was addicting; she could spend the rest of her life touching just his hands, feeling the glide of his fingers against her palm, the jolt of energy she received with every touch. Rey had been listening intently to Amilyn telling her a heart-warming story about Ben at work which had Rey smiling bright and laughing, when she felt Ben become rigid and tense under her touch. Rey shifted her attention to him – Ben was staring at her hand wrapped around one of his thick fingers, a finger which was close to double the width of one of hers, her hand which she had been gliding up and down in lazy motions.   
Motions that she wanted to do to another part of his anatomy.   
His nostrils were flaring, lips parted, his eyes dark and intense watching her hand wrapped around his finger.   
That kink of hers was making itself known again. How would it feel to have his fingers in her? Starting with one, working her to fit in a second finger – filling her.  
Rey gave his finger a light squeeze, Ben raised his gaze to meet hers.

“I must say. You two are the sweetest together and so in tuned. Rey, you’ll have to join Ben for some of the office gatherings – even if he only stops by for ten minutes.” Amilyn’s words cut through the tension, and had Rey remembering her role in tonight.  
She was Ben’s girlfriend.  
Helping Ben.

“Neither of us are the best in large groups, but if Ben wants me there, of course.” 

That was a vague answer, but left it open for Ben to ask her to bring her if he wanted. For them to spend time together.

Ben took her hand, which Rey had wrapped around his finger and brushed his lips over her knuckles, his eyes still dark.   
He was gathering up the plates and placed the hand which she had be gripping on her shoulder to keep her seated. She threw him a mock glare. He smiled at her.  
Rey clenched her thighs.

“Dessert? We made a strawberry cheesecake.” 

“He says we, but he means that he made it. I supervised.” 

Ben stooped down to give her a kiss on her temple; those full lips of his brushing against her heated skin in a sweet caress.  
And Rey could almost believe that it was all real.  
That she was Ben’s girlfriend, enjoying the company of his boss, because it was feeling less and less fake.

He was going to break her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to [krossartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krossartist/pseuds/krossartist) for taking the time out to beta this chapter. If you haven't already, you have to check out her story [First Order IT, Can I Get Your User ID?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306947/chapters/48141646/) because it is AMAZING.  
> Twitter: [krossartist](https://twitter.com/krossartist/)  
>   
>   
> So - I might have written a chapter 6 that was not the one posted, cause the character wanted to have ANOTHER kitchen scene and I saw this gif and [WrenTaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenTaz/pseuds/WrenTaz) was like 'next installment of H2H?'  
> And my brain then informed me that the Chapter 6 I had written was actually Chapter 7, which means a rewrite (cause it'll be Ben's POV), but it means that this One-Shot will be getting a Chapter 7!  
> It's very trope heavy: cheating ex, towel, bed - all of it in one - so that should be up next Sunday.  
> Anyways. I hope you enjoy the madness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben was going to strangle Rey’s ex, disembowel, dismember and then put those parts into a blender. The fucker was testing his patience, and he was on the edge of snapping. The fucking asshole was dragging this out.  
> The only thing holding him back was Rey, pressed along his side, invading all his sense and keeping him from making a decision which would surely land him in jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> Thank you to [krossartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krossartist/pseuds/krossartist) for ensuring this was readable!  
>   
> On wards to part 7 of this 'One-Shot'...  
> 

#

It had been four days.  
Four of the fucking longest days of his life.  
Four days since he had last seen Rey.  
Four days of fantasies and memories of her being in his space intertwined. Four days of getting hard when he made coffee in his kitchen thinking of her.  
Four days of remembering how it felt to be touched by her - of being able to touch her.  
Four. Fucking. Days.   
Four days of Hux telling him he was an idiot, that he should just ask her out – and he would have. He wanted to, only she had called him a friend and he liked her as a friend. Ben didn’t want to fuck up the relationship they had, by overstepping and making things awkward.  
Four days since she had sent him a picture of him calmly talking to his boss while two kittens attempted to climb his jeans, while the third weaved between his legs. Of a second picture of him collecting all three to hold, still maintaining his attention on the conversation. Of a third picture, with two of them happy in his arms, and the third perched like a parrot on his shoulder. This had been the exact reason he had needed Rey. They were little demons.  
Four days of trying to think of reasons for her to come over and of trying to hold his own while texting with her, of trying to keep her interest.

Four days.

And then she had called him to tell him someone one had broken into her place.

-0-

  
“You didn’t have to drop your evening plans for this. I could just have waited for the police by myself – I was just hoping for pictures of your demons to cheer me up.” Rey said pressing into his chest, her arms loosely draped around his waist, his hands running soothing strokes up and down her back as he angled to hold her closer.  
When he had gotten to her apartment - after flying up the stairs, on the phone with her the whole time – Rey had been standing in front of her door, still dressed in her workout gear, her beautiful face drained of color. He’d hauled her against him, his heart near breaking at the slight sob she gave before pulling herself together and muttering something about how she needed a shower against his chest, her hands gripping his shirt like he was her anchor.  
He’d called the cops on her behalf.  
  
  


“You think I’d really let you wait by yourself?” He knew his voice held a thread of anger, but he was ready to tear the city apartment – fuck, he’d tear the universe apart to find whoever had violated her space this way. He wanted blood. Wanted violence. Wanted vengeance.  
But she needed him. She had called him.

  
Ben bent his head down to look down at her, trying to school his savage expression and soften his hold on her – he didn’t succeed at either, not that Rey seemed to mind.

She was looking up at him with bright eyes, biting down on her full bottom lip and gave her head barest shake; and he almost swore that she was looking at him like he was the most glorious thing she’d ever seen.

“You’re a good friend Ben. I wanted – needed you to be here.” Rey all but nuzzled into his chest, and his hand came to cup the back of her neck. He pressed a friendly kiss into the top of her head.

She had wanted him. Needed him. Even if it was in a friend capacity. He would take anything to be with her.

The elevator door dinged its arrival, and she turned her head, her lips brushing against the fabric of his his shirt, and then he felt her body tense.  
Drawing his brows together, he shifted his gaze towards the elevator where two uniformed officers had just exited.

“Mind being my boyfriend and dealing with my cheating arse of an ex? I just can’t. I’m done with being an adult for right now.”

He really was going to murder someone tonight.

“Of course, Sweetheart,” Ben said, his hands moved up to either side of her neck and he knew he was looking at her with a near feral gleam in his eyes but made certain that his touch on her was soft and gentle. Then he shifted his body to greet the officers, his arm coming to wrap protectively around Rey, his hand holding low on her hip, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into her lower back.

-0-

“Rey? Are you okay? We got here as soon as we could. What happened honey?” When those words had been the first thing to come out of his mouth upon seeing Rey, Ben had all but lost it. But he held his control just enough to appear to be civil and had stepped in and intercepted the man. 

“What the fuck do you think happened? She came home, her door was opened, she called me and then phoned in the report.” Ben snapped, Rey’s hands touching him – acting as his grounding force.

“Sir. I understand that this must be upsetting for you that your friend is going through this ordeal.” Patrick said in a placating tone, “But we will have to get a statement from her.”

“Then be fucking professional. This isn’t a personal call. We want to get this wrapped up, so we can move on with our night.” Ben all but snarled.

“And what is your relation to Rey?”

“I’m her boyfriend.” Ben said with too much pride and conviction, he was daring Patrick to push him. He was looking for a reason for a fight. 

“Oh. I see.”

Thirty minutes later, Ben was going to strangle Rey’s ex, disembowel, dismember and then put those parts into a blender. The fucker was testing his patience, and he was on the edge of snapping. The fucking asshole was dragging this out.  
The only thing holding him back was Rey, pressed along his side, invading all his sense and keeping him from making a decision which would surely land him in jail.  
  
  


“We have fucking security cameras installed for a reason.” 

“Yes, but the individual wore a hood and baseball cap, kept their head down and had on gloves. There is very little we have to go on.”

“Then fucking get footage from the street, from the other shops around.”

“Sir. We’ll try our best however...”

Rey curled deeper into him, her hand going up to his neck, her thumb running the length of his jaw until he finally cut his attention to her and she pressed those lips of hers on his neck. And the tension that was coiled in his muscles eased slightly.  
He was so gone for this woman.

“Ben.” She said in a calming voice, but he didn’t want to be calm, he wanted her safe, wanted her smiling.

“No. You didn’t let me punch the fucke-” She rolled her eyes at the venom in his voice, and he nearly kissed her right there,

“That was weeks ago. And Pat - Officer Webster, is just doing his job. I’m sure we can go soon, I just need to grab a change of clothes from my room.”

“Does she need to be here for anything else or can I take her home?”

“We just need five more minutes of your time.” Her ex bit out. 

Ben was going to punch the ass if it was a second over that.

-0-

“I can text Rose to see if I can crash at her place – I don’t want to put you out.” Rey yelled through his bathroom door, passed the spray of his shower.

She was naked.  
In his shower.  
Rey was naked in his apartment.  
And he should not be thinking about her like this, not when she was in a vulnerable frame of mind, not when she needed a friend. But fuck, he was an asshole, and all he could think while he remade the bed for her, was the fact that she was peeling off her gym clothes in the bathroom. That only a door separated him and her. That water would be running over her lithe body, her nipples puckering at the cool air, Rey using his soap causing her body to become slick. She was going to smell like him.  
Fuck, if he was in there with her, he could help her wash up.

The sound of the shower stopped.

“You’re not putting me out, Rey.” He said as she stepped out of his bathroom wrapped in a towel, her skin still glistening with damp from the shower, a second towel was in her hands and she was dryingher hair, as her padded barefoot in his direction.

His tongue was too big for his mouth.  
He couldn’t remember how to swallow.  
All that was holding that towel around her body was the edge of the towel tucked, that was all that was keeping him from seeing her naked. 

She gave him an awkward smile, “Forgot to grab a shirt to sleep in. Can I borrow one of yours?”

Rey wanted to borrow one of his shirts. She was going to be wearing one of his shirts. The fabric would caress her skin. He was going to see her in one of his shirts.  
She was looking at him waiting for an answer.  
Ben went to his dresser grabbing the first thing that his hand came in contact with and handed it to her – a white tank he wore under his dress shirts. He had handed her a fucking white tank. And he nearly made a fool of himself trying to snatch it back, but she had gifted him with a smile and turned to head back to the bathroom.

“I can help you make the bed, just give me a quick minute.”

“The demons are helping.” He called back several beats too late, but it took him that long to form words, and he scrubbed a palm over his face.  
He was an adult.  
He was her friend.  
She was vulnerable.  
She didn’t need him lusting over her.  
He checked (not for the first time) that his erection was tucked up into the band of his trunks and not tenting his sweats. Him being hard seemed to be a permanent state around her. Fuck, he had nearly come fromher playing with his fingers at dinner with his boss. Thinking the way her hand would look wrapped around his cock – they had just barely wrapped fully around one of his fingers, and he hadn’t been able to stop his mind from thinking about the way that her hand wouldn’t be able to wrap around him.  
Ben made the bed with a touch too much aggression, but made it in record time, even with the demons and their brand of ‘help’ (which had them running around the bed). He didn’t think that he could be in this room with her, couldn’t do something so domestic as make the bed when he wanted nothing more in the world.

Rounding up the kittens he put them in their kitty-condo. Then he grabbed a pillow and spare blanket, and he was making his way past the bathroom to the couch when the bathroom door opened and Rey stepped out. In his top which hung off of her slender frame, the arm holes much too big, allowing for a glimpse of the side of her pert breast, he could see the shape of them. He could see her dark underwear was visible through the thin fabric.  
Yep, he needed not to be in the same room as her.

She was coming closer to him, her arms outstretched for the pillow and blanket, and he shifted his body to block her arms.   
Did she really think he would have her sleep on the couch?

“Ben?”

“The bed is yours.” He said in a half growl.

“You can’t be serious.” She kept moving as if she was going to take the items from his hands. Ben used his height to his advantage. This was one battle she wasn’t going to win.

“You are my guest.”

“I would barely fit on the couch. How do you expect to, you giant?”

“Rey.”

“Ben. No. If you put yourself on the couch, I’ll just lay on top of you and neither of us will get a good night sleep. Or, you could just let me take the couch.”

Images of her on top of him on the couch assaulted him. Of all the ways that they wouldn’t sleep.

“I am not having you sleep on my couch. Not after all you went through tonight. You are sleeping in my bed. In a bed. Please. Rey.”

“Would you – I’m not kicking you out of your own bed.” She took his hand, and dragged him back to his bed, the hem of his shirt swaying giving the ‘peak-a-boo’ views of the bottom curve of her ass. Which was out of line.  
He should not be fixating on her ass or the way her hand felt in his.

She pulled him to his bed and turned to him. He stopped too close to her and his hands instinctively went to her hips, his hands span wide so that his pinky fingers skimmed where the hem met the warm skin of her thigh and dragged it up the barest of fractions before he stopped his movements.

Rey put her hands on his chest, and gave a light push, which apparently was enough to push him down to his bed, but his hands on her hips caused her to follow. She landed on him.  
He bit back a moan.  
Her lips were parted and eyes searching his.  
And she was going to do something she would regret when her head was clear in the morning.

“Ben,” the way she said his name caused his blood to heat. She shifted her hips, her legs going on either side to straddle him, and his cock – fuck his cock – which he had laying flat against his abdomen was now nestled between her legs. He could feel the heat of her through their thin layers of clothes, which meant she could feel how fucking hard he was for her.  
He wanted to cant his hips, to create a hint of friction. To use his hands on her hips to guide her into a rocking motion, simulating the movements of her riding him.

Her hands were still on his chest, her blunt nails digging in, and he shifted, rolling them to their sides and put some much needed distance between them.  
He wasn’t thinking clearly.  
She wasn’t thinking clearly.  
He wasn’t going to take advantage of the situation.

Ben made as if to leave, but her hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Please stay. I don’t want to be alone tonight.” Her voice was so quiet, and it flayed him open.

With a nod of his head, they both climbed into bed – properly – each on opposite sides of the mattress till Rey rolled over to him.

Her arm came to rest across his lower abdomen, her body aligning along his side, as she nestled her head on his chest, her lips skimming his neck. His arm wrapping around her, his hand skimming heated flesh from where the shirt had ridden up, toying with the edge of her underwear.

“Thank you, Ben.” Her voice was low and husky, she spoke the words into his skin, and it felt like she branded him. He felt her lips part as she sighed, burrowing deeper into him, like she needed him, like he was her port in a storm.

He pulled her closer against him and placed a kiss into the top of her head.  
He would _always_ be there for her – no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it at this point that I should run?  
> I'm just gonna run.  
> I feel like the pitchforks are coming.  
> Hope you all enjoyed the madness!  
> Oh! Update - an idea for a part 8 has come, I'm aiming for a next Sunday update!
> 
> Thank you so much to [krossartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krossartist/pseuds/krossartist) for taking the time out to beta this chapter. If you haven't already, you have to check out her story [First Order IT, Can I Get Your User ID?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306947/chapters/48141646/) because it is AMAZING.  
> Twitter: [krossartist](https://twitter.com/krossartist/)  
> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey rolled out of bed, calling out that she’d start the coffee, as the little demons danced around her feet yelling at her for food.  
> Maybe she’d even make him breakfast to express her gratitude of him taking her in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> Thank you to [krossartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krossartist/pseuds/krossartist) for ensuring this was readable!  
>   
> So, the rating has upped...I blame Kross who went 'more'  
> Lets go to part 8 of this 'One-Shot'...  
> 

#

His touch was nearly feather light. The tips of his fingers grazing along her bare inner thigh, to the apex of her thighs where his fingers ran over the edge on her underwear, causing her to writhe under his ministrations.  
She needed more.   
Needed more than the barest of caresses.

Ben’s breath was hot as it fanned across her neck, his lips and teeth grazing her earlobe as his free hand slid under her top to cup one of her breasts. His large hand engulfing it, palming it as though he enjoyed its gentle weight, his thumb running over her nipple till it pebbled and he took it in-between thumb and forefinger; rolling it in a gentle rhythm that she began to match with her own hips. 

His cock was thick and hard, hidden under the fabric of his sweats. She needed him to lose his pants, she wanted to feel him bare against her. For him to run his thick cock over her ass, between her cheeks, letting her feel his length and heated flesh. Teasing her. Wanted to run her hand over him, to make him come undone, to watch him come undone.

Only he ran his thumb over the gusset of her panties which were damp from her desire, his fingers stroking the edge of the material, the backs of his fingers brushing her inner thigh. She parted her legs a little wide to give him access – opening for him.  
His other hand that was palming her breast and gave a light tug, causing her to gasp. Canting her hips and pushing her body into his touch.  
His body solid at her back.  
His fingers becoming bolder.  
His touch firmer.  
Her breathes were coming out in small whimpers.  
Her skin was heated. Too tight. All her nerve endings were on fire. This was more vivid than all the times before, and her body was singing hallelujah at his touch.

His hand slipped into the soft cotton of her underwear and his middle finger parted her just barely, sliding through her slickness, skimming her clit, teasing till he moved that finger of his to press slow firm circles. Her hips jerked, her hand coming to hold his wrist in place, and she let out his name on a soft moan.  
She loved saying his name.

His lips were skimming the column of her neck, his teeth nipping at her skin as he pushed his finger into her heat the barest amount, before pulling out, running the tip back to her clit causing her body to tremble; he continued to play over the bundle of nerves, sensations rolling in waves through her. His forefinger dipped into her heat, collecting her wetness - he could feel how wet he was making her, how her muscles clenched trying to pull him in deeper.

His middle finger came to join his forefinger, running between her folds, coating the tips with her slickness before pushing back in. Filling her. His movements slow, restricted by her underwear, letting her get used to the feel of him, as he pushed in and out in a languid rhythm. His fingers curling in her, brushing - hitting the perfect spot, as his thumb applied pressure on her swollen and plump clit, her hips attempted to buck, but she was held too tight against him as he found a rhythm, that caused her body to writhe. Rey moving against his hand. Her inner muscles contracting around his fingers as his pace quickened. His breath fanning her neck.  
Her skin was too tight, the pleasure was too acute. Her breathing was becoming ragged. She was right there, nearly at the edge.

“Ben.” It came out in a near shout.

His hand stilled. His body becoming rigid behind her.  
This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.  
He was supposed to tell her how hot her cunt was. How he wanted to feel her come on his fingers. How he wanted to feel her come on his tongue. How he couldn’t wait to fuck her. How good she was going to feel. How fucking tight she was.

“Rey?”

Oh fuck.

  
Rey’s eyes opened at the husky way he said her name, heavy with sleep. His hands still on her.  
This wasn’t a dream.  
Ben Fucking Solo was touching her. With those hands of his.  
Her back was plastered against his front and she could feel his morning erection – she wanted it.

“Morning Ben.” There was too much croak in her voice combined with a tinge of pleasure, because he was fucking touching her the way she’d been dreaming about since before their first encounter. And he was still touching her.  
And her brain was going to short circuit.  
Because, HE WAS TOUCHING HER.

Ben. Ben Solo. Ben Solo, who had quickly become the person she relied on.  
Ben Solo, who saw her as a friend.  
Who saw her at her weakest last night.  
Who would rather sleep on the couch rather than share a bed with her.

At the same time, as if they shared a brain and realized the position they were in, they all but leapt apart. Ben nearly sprang from the bed, muttering something about taking a shower. And Rey rolled out of bed, calling out that she’d start the coffee, as the little demons danced around her feet yelling at her for food.

Maybe she’d even make him breakfast to express her gratitude of him taking her in for the night.  
Maybe that would ease the fact that she had had a sex dream about him – that wasn’t a dream – and moaned out his name.  
Fuck how was she ever going to face him again?  
She was going to pretend like it never happened, because she refused to lose him from her life. She would not make this awkward for them.

-0-

Okay.  
Tonight, was going to be different.  
Tonight, she was going to sleep in her own bed.  
It had been well over a week, she was going to do this.  
She was totally going to be comfortable in her apartment and not ready to kill the shadows and sounds and whatever tricks her mind chose to play on her.

And she was standing in front of Ben’s door, knocking softly. Part of her hoped he wouldn’t answer – it would force her to accept that she had to woman up and deal with her apartment. To not sleep wrapped in his warm embrace. To waking up and having his hands on her skin – Ben Solo was a cuddler and it fucking did something to her, because he touched her like she was his. Like they were together in sleep, but then they would wake up and in the harsh light of the morning she was reminded that they were friends as he stilled and extracted himself from being wrapped around her.   
Her heart broke a little more each time.  
Platonic.  
They were friends.  
And just because he wrapped around her while they slept didn’t mean he wanted her when they were awake.  
But even with all that, she was getting addicted, and didn’t know if she could actually sleep without his solid presence beside her.  
Rey could handle her own shit. She’d been doing it for years. Nevertheless, it was nice knowing she had someone at her side, willing to fight with her – for her.

Ben opened the door, gave her a brief once over, and then stepped aside, “I made pasta for dinner – you said that you had a lot going on at work today. So, comfort food.” He gave her a slightly awkward smile, and her heart melted. He had demon one perched on his shoulder, while two and three were rubbing themselves against her legs like they had missed her all day.

“I could kiss you right now.” Rey said to Ben, as she picked up the two demons, rubbing her cheeks against their fur. “Actually, would you mind coming with me to my place? So, I can pick up clothes for tomorrow. If you don’t mind, that is.” She kept her gaze on the furry demons, knowing full well he was probably getting sick of her invading his life, and didn’t want to see the possible flash of annoyance in his eyes.  
She was going to wear out her welcome soon. 

“Of course. Maybe you should pack up things for a few days, instead of having to go back every day.”

Rey continued to give the kittens some love. It was going to kill her when the time came and she no longer came home to them (and their daddy). Because this felt more like home than anything she’d ever felt before.

“I could just go to Rose’s if you want.” She needed to give him an out. Just in case. Fuck, she didn’t want to impose on Rose. Nor did she want to see Armitage first thing in the morning. Their relationship was firmly in the ‘honeymoon’ stage, and her best friend making out with a lanky ginger first thing in the morning was not the way she wanted to start her day. Especially when she wanted to start her day with Ben.  
Would she prefer if they started the day with them making each other come? Yes.  
Would she settle with just his messy hair and his sleepy eyes and lazy smiles? Yes.  
Any bit of him, she would take.

“Rey. It’s fine. It’s good having someone else around to try and keep the demons under control.” 

She finally looked up at him at that, giving him a smile.   
  


“So Ben, how was your day?”

She really didn’t want to overstay her welcome, but she also didn’t want to be without him.

-0-

“What the fuck did you do?” 

You would think that those words coming from a man built like a tree would be the slightest bit frightening – and she was sure that to others it would be – but it was Ben, and she was trying to think of what she could have possibly done.  
Nothing came to mind, so she just looked over the rim of her hot chocolate, fixing the blanket over her crossed legs to make a little bed for the demons to snuggle in – it was going to make for a great picture, she just had to lure them over.  
Lazy Sundays on Ben’s couch were the way she wanted to spend all other Sundays.  
It would be better to have him on the couch with her, but she wasn’t going to push her luck.

“What the fuck did I do?” Rey asked distractedly, because she had finally moved her gaze over to him, and he stood starting down at her, with his arms crossed – the fabric of the white henley was straining across his broad chest, the sweats he wore were riding low on his hips. And it wasn’t fair. Because she was never not affected by the sight of him and now that she knew how his hands felt on her. The electric rush that she felt every time she woke up and felt how in the night he’d curled around her, pulled her in close, his hands finding their way under the tops she wore to bed to press against her skin.   
She wanted to guide his hands lower, to feel his fingers tease her clit. To press deep into her as his hand came to wrap around her throat, guiding her head back to take her lips with his own, so that he could taste her moans, as she rocked her hips with one of his fingers buried deep in her, his thumb strumming her clit. She’d ask for more, holding his wrist in place, his second finger joining the first to fill her. Rey wanted to come on his hand. Wanted to feel like she was both in and out of control in the same breath. She wanted to prepare herself to take him. For him to tell her how perfect she was for him. She wanted to tell him how much she wanted him, needed him.

“You made the demons an Instagram account.” Ben’s voice broke through her erotic thoughts. Fuck, could he tell how much she wanted him? That wouldn’t be awkward at all.

Oh right.   
Rey had to tear herself out of the smut fantasy she was having about Ben and tried to make sense of his words. It took longer than it should have for them to make coherent sense in her mind.

She had done that.

“Pretty sure I told you that the world needed to be graced with their cuteness.”

“You posted the pictures of me with them, from the night with my boss.”

“Yes. You were cute, they were cute. The world needed to be blessed and cleansed with those pictures.”

“It went viral.” Came his gruff reply.

“And?” Rey asked, her thumbs already flying over the screen of her phone. The internet was a thirsty place, and Ben Solo was a tall glass of ice cold water, and twitter had found the pictures.  
Holy shit.  
They had blown up.

“And now I’ve been dubbed Hot-Cat-Dad.”

Rey was scrolling through thirst tweet after thirst tweet about Hot-Cat-Dad.   
Which wasn’t what she needed because her mind and body were already lusting after the man. 

And of course people would be thristing after Ben, he was Ben after all. Who wouldn’t want him? A little kernel of jealously was taking hold, but she pushed it down, giving him a tight smile. “They don’t think you’re a Crazy-Cat-Man, see you were worried for nothing.”

“Rey, I have been propositioned for over twenty dates in the past half hour.”

She was not going to be jealous. She was not going to be jealous. She was not going to be jealous.

“Oh, right. I’m sure having me around like this is going to cramp your style.” Rey looked away, trying to make a plan of escape. She did not want to hear him say that he didn’t need her as his fake girlfriend.

“What style? You got me into this mess. Post a picture of you with the demons so that people will back off.”

Wait. What?

“I’m confused.” She looked up at him, certain that said confusion was written all over her face.

“They need to see that we are taken. That the demons already have a Hot-Cat-Mom.” 

Wait. What?  
WHAT?!

-0-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well - there you have it, part 8 of the never ending One Shot...  
> I don't know if I should run and hide, but like look - progress in the relationship.
> 
> I also did a sneaky thing - did anyone notice?
> 
> I'm behind on replying to comments, but I'm posting this a day earlier than expected. So, forgive me?  
> But I will get back to everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much to [krossartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krossartist/pseuds/krossartist) for taking the time out to beta this chapter. If you haven't already, you have to check out her story [First Order IT, Can I Get Your User ID?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306947/chapters/48141646/) because it is AMAZING.  
> Twitter: [krossartist](https://twitter.com/krossartist/)  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben:  
> Speaking of- do you think that Rey might like me?
> 
> Hux:  
> …are you fucking kidding?  
> She is living with you dumbass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> Thank you to [krossartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krossartist/pseuds/krossartist) for being an amazing human being and reading this to make certain it was not nonsense!  
>   
>   
> Well guess this one-shot now has a part 9...  
> 

Rey was staring at him from the couch, wearing a quizzical expression. Ben’s life was flashing before his eyes as his words reverberated around him. The words ‘taken’ and ‘cat mom’ rang the loudest.  
Oh no.  
Fucking shit.  
Did he look as panicked as he felt?  
He’d fucked up. His mouth had gotten away from him. But he had been teetering on edge for _fucking days._ Rey was constantly around, she had invaded his space, and he was fucking ecstatic about it, but at the same time he was certain that he was going to be the first person to ever die of blue balls. His erection had been a near constant thing whenever they were in the same space.   
Wait, that was a lie.

All he had to do was think about her and he was hard – and he thought about her only, like, twenty-four hours of the day. He had gotten pretty good at hiding his erection; it was now his superpower: being fucking aroused and not having anyone notice. Fuck, he’d had better self-control when he was a teenager. Which is what he felt like: a fucking teenager. Jacking off in the shower, biting down on his arm to keep from calling out her name, just in case she heard him. 

It didn’t help that there had been a couple of mornings where he’d woken up to her cunt nestling his morning erection. Yes, she’d been wearing underwear and one of his tops - which had quickly become her uniform for bed - but he could still feel the core of her heat through the materials separating them. Shit, one time one of her hands had found its way past his clothing to wrap around his cock; sweet fucking ecstasy, her calloused palm sliding down his length, her murmuring lips playing along his neck - he’d nearly passed out. It had caused him physical pain to extract her hand in a way where she didn’t wake up. 

They always woke up tangled in each other and it was the sweetest form torture which he welcomed with open arms. Ben wasn’t ready for it to end. Not because he let his own feelings for her leak into their friendship.

But he could fix this.   
Could make her think he meant ‘as a friend’ – the words tasted bad even in his head.  
He could save this from it being awkward. Would do anything to keep her in his life.

Hell, the first night she’d stayed at his place, he’d woken up with his fingers knuckle deep in her perfect cunt – and it hadn’t fucked up their friendship.   
He had thought that he’d never see her again. That she would mark him down as a creep and leave him for good. But she had stayed.  
Though if she knew what he did after – he couldn’t imagine she’d have stayed.

That morning he’d all but fled the bedroom after realizing what he’d done and locked himself in the sanctuary of the bathroom. He’d turned on the shower in the hopes of drowning out the sound of Rey just on the other side of the door.   
Rey, his friend. Rey, the woman of his dreams. Rey, who he'd fucking fingered in a sleep filled haze.  
He had fucked up.  
His fingers were still coated in her slickness, and he should, _he should_ , go take the shower and wash her off.   
He _shouldn’t_ bring his fingers up and inhale her lingering scent or run his tongue over them to get the barest hint of her taste.  
He shouldn’t moan as her flavor explodes on his tongue, or paint her on his bottom lip and he pushes his sweats and trunks down with his free hand to take hold of his throbbing cock. His thumb rubbing the pre-cum leaking out over the head of his cock as he closes his eyes and begins to pump his hand up and down. Steam filled the room. Licking at his fingers, tasting Rey. Sucking his fingers into his mouth, his eyes rolled back.   
It was drugging.

He wanted to have her legs spread wide, hold her lower abdomen down with one of his hands, to see his hand span her entire width. To run his nose through her damp heat. To suck her clit and flick it with his tongue till she was bucking and begging for relief – to run his tongue flat through her labia, to get drunk on taste and smell, until the only thing he knows is her and what ways his mouth can bring her pleasure. Till she is begging for more and he dips a finger into her heat, as he greedily licks, nips, sucks. He’d fuck her with his hand and mouth. Her hands pulling painfully at fistfuls of his hair at the sheer ecstasy he’d give her. He’d taste her release, feel her come. He wanted his lips to be swollen from bringing her pleasure, her slickness coating the lower half of his face, her scent surrounding him.  
Her calling out his name.  
He came into his hand.

Then the realization of what he'd done hit him full force.   
What the fuck had he just done?  
He had touched her without her verbal permission; what kind of fucking monster was he?  
His stomach roiled. And he had just jerked off to her.  
He was disgusting – he needed to grovel for her forgiveness.  
Even if her hand had been on his wrist holding his hand in place and he was like 75% certain she’d called out his name.   
It wasn’t right. She was going to leave him, and he would never see her again.

Then Rey was calling to him asking if he’d like eggs. Wait, she was still there.  
The sound of her voice had him hardening again. Fuck this all to hell. What was this woman turning him into?  
He turned the temperature of the shower down to as cold as possible. He could do this.

When he had showered and finally pulled himself together and joined Rey in the kitchen. Rey had made his coffee just the way he liked and was half way through making breakfast. Had smiled at him and acted as if she didn’t know what it felt like to have his fingers deep in her. If she was willing to forget the encounter and forgive him, he was going to prove to her that he still deserved her friendship.  
When she had come back the next night, asking if she could stay, he had said yes before the words were even out of her mouth. And she had taken his hand, pulling him back to the bed. Falling asleep with her head pillowed on his chest as he read items for work on his phone.  
He had then begun getting home from work at a decent hour and making dinner for two. Had even gone to the shop and picked her up some of her ‘favorites’ that he would never otherwise stock.  
Ben had gotten used to having her in his space. Used to her scent on his sheets. Used to falling asleep to the sound of her breathing. Used to waking up with her body fitted snugly against his. To seeing her first thing in the morning, and her being the last person he saw at night.

Now, he had put his foot in his mouth and might have ruined what they had.  
She was sitting there looking at him with confusion in those bright hazel eyes of hers which he loved.  
Did he think she was by far the most attractive person, both in and out, that he’d ever met? Did he want to be hers? Want to be ‘taken’ by her? Yes.  
Did he want to fuck up the friendship they had because it had become the most important relationship in his life? No.

So now, _now_ , he had to figure a way out of this. And his brain was not firing on all cylinders. All he wanted to do was haul her to him and shout to the world that he was taken, that this amazing woman owned him in every way shape and form.  
But that wasn’t the relationship they had.

“Yes. You are attractive and I’m not in a place to be dating, hence why our fake relationship is perfect. So, come on. We need to show you off with the demons.” Ben nearly choked out the words, hated that he was lying about not being in a place for dating. But he was only in a place to be dating if it was Rey.

Wait.  
Was it just him or did she seem to dim at his words? No, she looked…disappointed at his words.  
Wait.  
Could she, maybe, possibly, see him as more than just a fake relationship?   
More than just a friend?  
Was there even a remote possibility that Rey liked him? That she actually said his name when he had fingered her, and that it wasn’t just wishful thinking on his part?  
Did she want him?  
Holy shit.  
Was it even possible that this amazing woman could want a relationship with him?

“Oh. Okay. I should probably go put on makeup and change then.” Rey made to move, her long lean legs coming to view out from underneath the blanket. 

She was wearing his old university hoodie, which looked massive on her, but she wore with it those little cotton shorts – not that he could typically see them.   
She was perfect.  
Perfect with her hair messily pulled back and no makeup; sitting on his couch looking comfortable. She was perfect, and he was an awkward fridge of a man.  
She was enough just by being herself.  
He stayed her by wrapping his hand around her slender wrist.

“Don’t. You’re perfect. Just the way you are.”

She gave him a shy smile, that spark coming back to her eyes, wearing his clothing, comfortable in his space – in their space.

Hope sparked.

* * *

> **H _ux:  
> _** _B_ _en?  
> _ _Why are you trending on social media platforms?  
> _ _Why is Rose reading me thirst comments about ‘Hot Cat Dad’?  
> _ _What have I done in this universe to deserve this kind of torture?_

> **_Ben:  
> _ ** _In a past life you were probably an ass._

> **_Hux:  
> _ ** _And now she’s reading me thirst comments about her best friend.  
> _ _This is my life.  
> _ _This is the woman I have chosen._

> _**Phas:  
> **_ _The internet is a horny place  
> _ _And cut the shit – Rose chose you_

> **_Hux:  
> _** _She is now cackling like a Disney villain_

> **_Phas:  
> _ ** _I love your girlfriend_

> **_Ben:  
> _ ** _Speaking of- do you think that Rey might like me?_

> _**Hux:**  
> _ _…are you fucking kidding?  
> _ _She is living with you dumb-arse._

> **_Ben:  
> _** _Because she doesn’t feel comfortable in her apartment after the break in. You both know this._

> **_Hux:  
> _ ** _You guys share a bed.  
> _ _Don’t deny it. Rey told Rose last tequila Tuesday._

> **_Ben:  
> _** _I have only one bed, and she refused to kick me out of it, and I wasn’t going to let her sleep on the couch._

> **_Phas:  
> _ ** _Why are you like this?  
> _ _How can such an intelligent man be so stupid?_

> **_Ben:  
> _** _So, you think she might like me as more than a friend?_

> **_Phas:  
> _** _I’m done with this conversation._

> **_Hux:  
> _ ** _Crazy thought, how about you fucking ask her?_

* * *

“There’s this massive farmer’s market and an antique fair kinda deal going on tomorrow. It’s a bit out of the way.” Rey said as they took the final flight of stairs to her floor. 

It was an off handed remark, something to fill the lingering awkward tension that had come between them since he’d put his foot in his mouth earlier. And of course, then he was awkward as he fixated on the idea that Rey might like him.

It was all he thought about as he took pictures, so that they could make it known to the internet that he was ‘taken’ and something felt oddly concrete about it. He’d set up his phone to hit the perfect angle and programmed it to take continuous shots over the next several minutes. 

Her bare toned legs were thrown across his jean clad ones. His hand possessively on her thigh and his other arm was wrapped around her lower back so that his hand could span her waist, while her hand was on his chest, her other hand found its way into his hair at the base of his neck. One of the spare throw blankets was draped around them, the three demons enjoying having them both in close proximity; one was curled in Rey’s lap, one sat up on his shoulder like a parrot would on a pirate, and the last had nestled partly on both of their chests. He had his lips pressed against her temple. It had been his idea of heaven on earth.

Posting for the world to see, stating that he was hers. It felt real.

He wanted it to be real.

“That’s fine. Do you want to drive?” He asked, casting her a side eyed glance, watching the excitement light up her face.

“I mean, I am the better driver.” Rey said as she bumped into his side.

“Are you though?”

A gasp of outrage escaped her lips and he fought a smile. He was needling her, knowing damn well that she was an excellent driver. But loving the challenging spark that came into her eyes whenever he pushed her slightly.

“I’m a bloody mechanic Ben.”

“That does not mean you’re a good driver.” 

He opened the stairway door, letting her pass even though it meant that she gave his abdomen a light smack with the back of her hand as she passed; his eyes were focused on that hand. He wanted to hold it.

He could do this.

He could do this.

He was a fucking adult – he could do this. 

He wasn’t some adolescent pre-teen. He was a thirty-five-year-old man. He could reach out and lace his fingers in hers as they walked down the hall to her apartment. He had convinced her to pack a bag- well, one of his large rolling suitcases- and it eased something in his chest the thought of her no longer living alone. Something felt off in her apartment. There was a constant feeling of being watched that sent his hackles up, and he knew that Rey sensed it as well; her body was always coiled ready for a fight. It was such a contrast to how she was in his apartment, she filled his space with light and joy.

Ben extended his fingers so they brushed lightly against the back of her hand, the touch was innocent, something that could be marked as an accident. Rey didn’t move her hand away or look up at him like he was an insane person. He held his breath at the heat that bloomed in his chest. With added confidence, he skimmed her fingers with a bit more resolution, his little finger running the length of her forefinger; it was simple and electric. She grazed her forefinger purposefully but soft. He was holding his breath. 

And when the fuck had they transported back in time to when touching a woman’s hand was causing his heart to jackrabbit? 

He slipped his hand into hers, threading their fingers together, palms pressing together; his hand dwarfing hers. Slim, graceful, work roughened hand – he wanted to bring it to his lips and press a lingering kiss. 

He was holding her hand. He was holding Rey’s hand. Rey was letting him hold her hand and they weren’t pretending. They were holding hands, because she wanted to hold his hand.

She finally looked up at him; lips parted, pupils dilated, her body canted toward him. He was going to kiss her.

“Rey! Hey, I was in the area and thought I’d stop by and see how you were doing.”

Both of their heads whipped toward the man standing - waiting- at her apartment door.

What the fuck was her ex doing at her place?

* * *

**Some internet comments:**

SHE IS A GODDESS!!!   
Hot Cat Dad better worship at that temple!

-

Please squeeze my head between those thighs - they are the closest thing to perfection I will ever get 

-

LOOK AT THEM. LOOK AT HOT CAT MOM! LOOK AT HOT CAT DAD!  
*cries in bisexual*

-

big strong hot cat dad is so f*kin soft with the loves of his life.   
stunning cat mom deserves all the good things. look at her smile!

-

Look at that woman in his arms. LOOK AT THE PERFECTION. Please drape yourself like that over me.

-

If that man doesn't lock it down I volunteer as tribute

-

i want nothing more than for that woman to step on me 

-

Alexa play Gorgeous by Taylor Swift 

-

💍💍💍💍💍

-

How? How can one family be so precious?! adopt me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is part 9 of this 'one-shot'...  
> I'm sorry for the wait. I had to transition to working from home along with getting pretty sick, but I'm back and feeling so much better!
> 
> Also, my husband wants y'all to know that I forced him to stop playing his video game, to block out the hand scene.  
> "Babe, I know it's been over 7 years, but think back to the beginning when you tried to hold my hand."  
> "You better give me credit for doing this."
> 
> Also, also - it's my cat's 2nd birthday today, so...Happy Birthday Midge!
> 
> Hope y'all are staying safe during these interesting times! 
> 
> As always: Thank you so much to [krossartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krossartist/pseuds/krossartist) for taking the time out to beta this chapter. If you haven't already, you have to check out her story [First Order IT, Can I Get Your User ID?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306947/chapters/48141646/) because it is AMAZING.  
> Twitter: [krossartist](https://twitter.com/krossartist/)  
> (we are also working on a fic together and it's gonna be lit, just saying - so get excited)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey:  
> What is important is BEN HELD MY HAND!  
> And I like half kissed him  
> I think, maybe he likes me…
> 
> Rose:  
> NO SHIT! YA THINK?!  
> I’ve been telling you this for an age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> Thank you to [krossartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krossartist/pseuds/krossartist) for being an amazing human being and reading this and talking me down from my little anxiety edge. You are a goddess and make this story better  
>   
>   
> I want to take a moment and thank all those who voted in the Twitter poll - where when asked what they wanted to see in part 10 of this Explicitly rated fic, the majority just wanted to see them just kiss.  
> We now an Explicity wholesome fic.
> 
> Here we are...part 10.  
> Holy fucking shit. I have never been so nervous about a posting an update as I am about this one.  
> 

#

**_Rey:  
_ ** _OH MY FUCKING MAKER  
ROSE!  
ROSE!  
YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!_

 **_Rose:  
_ ** _Yeah, I heard. Can’t believe that fucker showed up at your apartment  
I told you I never liked him  
_🔪🔪🔪

 **_Rey:  
_ ** _What?  
Oh, yeah  
But that’s not what I’m flipping out over_

 **_Rose:  
_** 👀👀👀

 **_Rey:  
_ ** _Ben held my hand!!!!_

 **_Rose:  
_ ** _I…I…Sunshine…  
He’s held your hand before_

 **_Rey:  
_ ** _NOT LIKE THIS!  
HE HELD IT!!!_

 **_Rose:  
_ ** _Uh huh…  
I’m still excited for you, but confused as to the all caps_

 **_Rey:  
_ ** _Let me break it down_

 **_Rose:  
_ ** _Please do_

 **_Rey:  
_ ** _All the other times we were ‘faking it’  
THIS TIME, we were just going to my apartment to pack a suitcase for me to stay with him more long term, and his finger brushed against mine and my heart like stopped, but I was certain it was a mistake cause I mean you know how narrow my hall is and how BIG Ben is. But then he did it again and then my hand was in his and his palm was against mine and our fingers were intertwined and we just stopped walking and he was looking at me with that face of his, and I swear his eyes were focused on my lips and then my body was leaning towards him, and I swear he was going to kiss me  
Then fucking Patrick showed up  
but that’s not important  
What is important is BEN HELD MY HAND!  
And I like half kissed him  
I think, maybe he likes me…_

 **_Rose:  
_ ** _NO SHIT! YA THINK?!  
I’ve been telling you this for an age_

 ** _Rey:  
_ ** _Shut up I’m thinking_

 **_Rose:  
_ ** _Rey?  
Sunshine?  
Girlie, what are you going to do?  
Please do not give that poor man a heart attack_🤯 _  
You know he’s probably been walking around with the worst case of blue balls, you can’t over stimulate him too quick_ 💦 _  
Don’t cause that man of yours to pass out  
Rey…  
Well shit  
Text me later to know how it goes  
Need to know if you accidently kill him  
And, if that doesn’t happen, you need to tell me that y’all haven’t sexed each other to death  
My baby is all grown up and gonna go get herself her man  
_🙌🏻💖🍆

-0-

This was such a stupid idea.   
Like this was so stupid. So, so, _so_ , stupid. It was abrupt. In his face, and there was no going back from this. 

Was she really going to do this? Going to risk everything by actively showing Ben what she wanted from him? She knew she should just talk to him. Communication was key in any relationship – and they talked, all the time. She knew Ben, from light morning conversations over coffee, to heavy intimate ones spoken in the dark before bed. And part of her knew she had to do both. They had been doing the ‘fake relationship’ for so long that she needed to do something that spoke of more than fake and needed to say words that meant something.

Shimming out of her underwear, she gave her reflection one last look. 

She had this. 

For the past hour and a half, she’d been replaying every moment they had together, letting her thoughts linger on all those times she thought his gaze had darkened with desire – and then just brushed it off as wishful thinking. Of all the times when he held her a little too close, of the way his touch lingered on her, of the way he took care of her. Ben was respectful and reserved, and she loved that about him. Loved that she always felt safe. Loved how under it all, he was dangerous in his own right – how he was awkward and soft around her and then feral if she showed any desire for his physical support.

The way he’d taken her lead today, as she had brushed past Patrick without giving him a second look; he wasn’t someone worth her time and she was already anxious enough about stepping into her apartment. It was only then as she unlocked her door with a surprising amount of composer – especially as Ben placed a soft kiss to her temple, murmuring that she was doing amazing, his hand finally letting go of hers only to twine around and give her waist a light squeeze of reassurance. Ben had then stepped in Patrick’s space, and told him in no uncertain terms that he wasn’t welcomed, unless it was on official police business and that they were notified ahead of time. 

The low dangerous tone he spoke in was such a contrast to the warm one he used on her, and part of her wanted that darkness. Wanted him to be feral with her, because she knew he would always put her first, and that trust she had in him clenched at her heart.   
How many people could she say ‘knew her’ besides Rose? 

She had friends, close friends. Hell, she was quickly becoming friends with the new girl at the shop, Kaydel. Rey knew how to make friends, and in the same breath, have it where they didn’t really know her.

There was a darkness in her, a fear of being left behind, an anger at her parents for leaving her when she was old enough to remember them telling her if she was a ‘good girl’ they’d come back for her and how that had fucked with her mind. She held herself apart from people, didn’t let them in – but not with Ben. She never had to worry about if she was good enough, because she always felt like she was everything when she was with him. He looked at her like she was something special.

He had held her hand just minutes ago. She could still feel the warmth of him on her skin. Of the soft way he’d requested permission to hold it, grazing his fingers over hers in a way that made her heart pound in her throat. Rey could feel him enter her bedroom, the tension that was coiled loosening somewhat. She felt paranoid at the unease she felt in a place that had once been and felt like her home. And she was annoyed because she knew she could take care of herself – she had nearly her entire life. Ben brought the large rolling suitcase, placing it on her bed, his thick fingers fumbling with the zipper, cursing under his breath. He was coiled tighter than she was, she could feel the room nearly vibrating with his tension. She’d stepped into his space, placing her hand on his bicep so that he stilled his movements, taking in a deep breath and she felt him get himself under control. It was fascinating to watch.

“Let’s get you packed so we can go home.”

Home. His place. His place which had come to feel like their place. In the bed where they both slept. In the kitchen where they cooked. At the table where they ate. With the little furry demons which had her heart.

He felt like home.

And he had held her hand – maybe he liked her as more than a friend. Maybe he saw her as more than some ‘damsel in distress’. Could it be that he needed her to make more of a direct move?  
That he was just being respectful?  
Could it be possible that he wanted more?  
That she felt like home to him as well?

She couldn’t help herself, not like she even tried. Rey moved her hand up to touch his cheek. He turned slightly into her touch, his eyes meeting hers, as he took in a settling breath. He was much closer to her level - his body stooped over from him opening the suitcase - and she used it to her advantage. She moved and pressed her lips purposefully on the inside corner of his mouth. And lingered.

He was stock still under her touch, but when she pulled back his eyes were heated and searching.

“Thank you.” She said on a husky whisper and he had given her a curt nod.

He had stuck with her as she packed a majority of her clothing in his massive suitcase, that tension that had been there when he first entered had faded and it was back to that ease that there always was between them. Ben had zipped up the suitcase when she proclaimed that she was done and took it by the handle, rolling it behind him as she held the door open for him, and they went home.

And now, now, she was going to make her move.

She was going to take firm control and make it so that there was no room for him to misinterpret that she wanted him as more than a friend. She wanted this all to be real.

And she was pretty fucking certain that he did as well.

Stepping out of the bedroom, where she had been putting her clothing away – in his closet and drawers all of which he had made space for her – she felt like she was about to come out of her skin.

This was insane.

By far the craziest thing she’d ever done. And she had picked up and moved across the ocean with no real plan.  
But nothing compared to what she was about to do. How she was going to put her heart and body on the line. Maybe she shouldn’t have unpacked? What if she completely misread the situation?

Ben was sitting on the couch, his attention split between his phone and the tv, but he turned as she approached, and she let herself take in the way his eyes darkened when he caught her in his shirt. The simple white button down was massive on her, the hem hitting mid-thigh, but she had rolled up the sleeves and there were only two buttons done at the center. Her nipples were already pebbled, the material brushing against the sensitive flesh. And every step she took, she knew he could possibly catch a flash of intimate skin – as his shirt was the only thing she was wearing.

Seeing his reaction, she felt braver now. The way he had tried to do the respectful thing and divert his gaze, but how he was now locked on her as if it was impossible for him to look away. Of the barely there nod he gave her to go on.

It gave her the confidence she needed.

Rey sat on the opposite end of the couch; her body angled to face him, leaning back in a faux relaxed position. 

All she could hear was the sound of her heavy breathing and pounding heart, as she brought one of her hands down, running her fingers up and down her exposed thigh. His gaze was now zoned in on that hand, he flicked his gaze up to hers and she could see the myriad of questions there. Shifting her legs slightly so they parted, she paused the moment she saw Ben’s breath hitch, her hand coming play along her inner thigh. This felt decadent, to have his full attention on her when the only thing shielding his gaze from her naked body was the thin material of his shirt. 

The way that man looked at her was enough to bring her to the edge. She knew she was already wet, her body ready, but to have him watching as she ran a finger over her opening was sending her body to another level.

She parted her legs a bit further, one thigh on the couch now so he could watch as she dipped two fingertips into her labia, coating them with her slickness. He could see all of her, as she widened her thighs, giving him a perfectly intimate view of her pretty silken cunt.

“Rey?” His voice came out on a croak and she moaned as she worked and pushed the two fingers into her heat. His eyes tracking her movements, watching as her fingers began a slow steady rhythm, watched as they were coated and shiny from here slickness. She loved his voice, anyway she could get him talking she would take it. It ratcheted up her desire.

Rey gave him a hum of question.

“Am I dreaming? This has to be a fucking fever dream.”

She palmed one of her breasts over the material, taking the nipple and rolling it between fingers. “Have you had dreams like this before?”

“Yes.”

And fuck all if she didn’t love that. “This isn’t a dream, Ben. This is real.”

She had never felt as wanted as she did right now with the stoic man on the other end of the couch, barely an arm’s length away, watching her with such intensity as she began to work herself over. His breathing was becoming ragged, his tongue peeked out to dampen his bottom lip and she arched at the sight of it, moaning his name. Loving the way it tasted on her tongue.

His name on her lips. That’s what did it. She watched as that reserve of his snapped; something wild entering his gaze. And she nearly came at the feral gleam.

“Touch your clit.” Ben’s voice was dark, he looked like a starving man in front of a feast, his nostrils flaring like he was trying to get high off of her heated scent.  
She did as he directed, her body clenching. He didn’t move from his spot, his hands fisted in the material of the couch, his gaze focused solely on her. She felt like prey, like all he was stalking her, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. A whimper escaped her lips. She was getting so close. Her fingers curled to put pressure on just the right spot as she worked her clit like he had demanded.

Her body had been primed since he took her hand.  
Fuck, she’d been on edge for weeks because of this man, and she felt her body racing to the edge quicker than ever before. She needed more. She wanted him to touch her.

But he sat there, just out of her reach, his cock hard and pressing along the length of his jeans but he didn’t do anything about it. His sole focus was on her face, on her fingers, on her.  
She felt wanton. Desired. Like the center of the fucking universe when he looked at her like that.

“Ben, please.” Her words came out broken, she needed more.

“That’s it, Rey. Fuck, Sweetheart. Look at you. Like a fucking dream. Keep circling your clit. So, fucking good. Prefect. I can’t wait to see you come. Been dreaming of it. Of how fucking perfect you’d look. Please come for me, Sweetheart.” 

Her breathing hitched, as the pleasure began to become too much, she felt like her body was being taken apart. She felt otherworldly, as Ben kept speaking low, warm words. Looking at her like she was something extraordinary, like he was in awe.

“Ben.” She needed him. Needed to feel him.

“I’m right here.”

And he was closer now, but just barely out of reach. His large solid frame between her thighs, not touching her, but he was leaning over so all she could see was him, like she could almost imagine one of his fingers was deep inside of her, instead of two of her slender ones. One of his arms was propped on the back of the couch, his other hand was clenching and unclenching the material of the couch above her thigh. His lips parted as his intense gaze was locked on hers, and she knew she was about to come undone.   
That she wanted to come apart in his arms. 

“Kiss me.”

It was like he had been waiting.   
Waiting for her to tell him exactly what she wanted. Because he was molded against her, pressing her back into the sofa; her thighs bracketing his hips, his pelvis trapping her hand between their bodies so she could feel the heated throbbing of his massive cock along the back of her hand and forearm. His body was a fiery inferno that was engulfing her, as one of those hands of his – one of the hands she’d been fantasizing about – came and wrapped around the side of her neck. His thumb rubbing softly down her cheek, snagging on her bottom lip, pulling it down before the broad pad found purchase on the opposite side of her jaw and angled her to just where he wanted her. His eyes darkened by dilated pupils found hers, and then, he descended. 

His full lips brushed along hers in a softer caress than she could have ever imagined, tentative as if he was still waiting to wake up from a dream. She parted her lips, her body coming undone in soft pulsating waves, he tasted her shuddering moan of release - of his name on her lips - as her free hand fisted in his hair.  
She knew he had heard her say his name as she had begun to come apart. His kiss became darker, hungrier - wild. He kissed her like it was a promise of all the things he wanted to do to her body, like he wanted to worship her and bring her to the edge time and time again before she splintered apart. She arched into him, her hand trapped, the heel of her palm pressing hard against her clit as he began to work his hips. Rey could imagine his languid strokes, his cock pushing against the back of her hand but never giving her enough room to free it, causing her fingers to hit just the right spot. The combination of sensations was causing her head to spin, her orgasm to continue to roll through her body, filling her with warmth. Ben trapped her bottom lip between his teeth, sucking softly, his tongue coming to run over it, and she melted into him. Opening up to him. Enjoying the way his hand bracketed her throat, his thumb pressing along the underside of her jaw - the pressure was controlled, dominating and loving all at once. Enjoying the way she could taste his darkness on his tongue and could feel every line of his body pressed along hers. She had never felt more cherished in her entire life. Rey smiled into the kiss, bringing light to the dark; and she felt him shift, become less wild, his lips lifting into a smile against hers as he said her name - and it was like she fucking saw the sun for the first time.

This is what she wanted. Something real and honest. With him.   
Only ever with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.  
> Here we are.  
> Is everyone alive?  
> Kross used a whole lot of CAPs when she was giving me notes.  
> And I am just an anxiety riddled writer at the end of this chapter - I really really hope y'all enjoyed it.
> 
> Hope y'all are staying safe. And wishing you all the health! It's a stressful time, and I hope everyone is also looking over their mental health.  
> Please stay home if you can. 
> 
> As always: Thank you to the stunning and amazing [krossartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krossartist/pseuds/krossartist) for taking the time out to beta this chapter. If you haven't already, you have to check out her story [First Order IT, Can I Get Your User ID?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306947/chapters/48141646/) because it is AMAZING.  
> Twitter: [krossartist](https://twitter.com/krossartist/)  
> (we are also working on a fic together and it's gonna be lit, just saying - so get excited. I have a goal of next weekend! There I have put it out into the universe.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck.” They could have been together for months.  
> Fucking months. He could have been hers. She could have been his. “I need to take you on a date. Make you dinner. Buy you a house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> Thank you to [krossartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krossartist/pseuds/krossartist) for being an amazing human being and beta reader. You are a goddess who continually make this story better by pushing me.  
>   
>   
> Well - hello friends, readers, random people of the internet.  
> Here we are. Part 11 of this one-shot.  
> I hope it was worth the wait....

Her hand was in his. She was holding his hand as she drove them back from the farmers market, where she had held his hand, pressed into his side, pulling him about in her excitement, smiling at him as though this was all she could have ever wanted. Like he was the reason that she was smiling so brightly. He held all their purchases, smiling as she moaned in delight over the artisan coffee and fudges, promising that they could attempt to make apple pie when they got home when he mentioned he had his father’s classic recipe.

It had been a perfect day. The perfect date.

And now she was holding his hand.   
Their fingers gently grazing each others in a way that was causing his heart to speed up. It was all soft lingering touches that spoke to intimacy they had shared, to the way it was to have her hands play over his skin. How his hand touched every inch of her.   
Memories of yesterday replayed in the back of his mind. 

Where he watched her fingers disappear into her cunt. Watched in rapture as she came around the corner dressed in his shirt and nothing else. Watched as she had let her hand wander and he had nearly fucking came at the sight of her perfect pink cunt, of her fingers glistening with her wetness.

He had been certain that he was dreaming. 

Fuck, it wouldn’t have been the first time, and he was certain that it wouldn’t be the last.

The woman of his dreams was on his couch. Fucking fingering herself while watching him with a hooded gaze of desire, and he could almost believe that she was getting off at the way he was watching her. He couldn’t have torn his eyes away from her, even if it would save his soul. It was hers now anyways.

And then she said his name and he told her to ‘touch her clit’; he wanted to see her give her clit the attention he would, wanted to see how her body flushed at the stimulation. And she listened. Fuck, she’d listen to his words, and her breathing hitched like she liked hearing his voice as she worked herself. He nearly came apart. Her scent was starting to fill the room, driving him wild. He wanted to pounce, to make her his - but he wanted to watch. Wanted to see what she did to bring herself over the edge. Wanted to categorize her tells, so that, if given the opportunity, he could replicate the way she liked to be touched.

This was the most erotic moment of his life. The woman who was his everything was pleasing herself, begging for more, and the words spilled from his lips, all he could focus on was her – he would give anything to see her go over the edge. 

Then she asked him to kiss her, and his head fucking spun, his hand gently bracketing her throat so he could feel the rapid beat of her pulse. His head continued to spin as he tasted her desire on her lips – her tongue. Grinding his pelvis against her hand, her hand where his had been that first morning she’d slept over. Her fingers deep in her cunt - was she hitting that spot that he had, the one that caused her to cry out his name? - where his cock wanted to be, all he could focus on was the way she felt, the sounds she was making, the way she said his name like it was a prayer.

Rey came apart while he tried to consume her through his kiss. 

He needed to taste her.

He had been dreaming about her coming on his tongue, of the intimate way she would taste, of being surrounded by her scent. Rey was under him, pressed into the couch, breathing heavy with the orgasm she’d given herself, wearing his shirt, and he must be dreaming. That was the only explanation. Because his head was spinning and all he could think about was moving down her body and bringing her over the edge again. Taking the wrist of the hand that had her fingers buried deep into her cunt, he pulled it up between their bodies as he continued to worship her lips. 

Then her fingers were there.

The fingers she’d used to fuck herself as he watched. His nostrils flared taking in her heady scent; drugging. He wanted to be surrounded by it, until she was the only thing in his world. 

“Fucking hell, Rey.” He said as his kisses slowed, his eyes opening to meet hers. Fuck, she was stunning. Face flushed and looking at him like he was everything she had ever wanted.

He brought her fingers to his lips, inhaling deeply – eyes nearly rolling back in pleasure – his tongue darting out, running the tip over the slickness that coated them. Rey whimpered under him and his gaze caught on hers as he sucked her fingers into his mouth, moaning in sheer pleasure.

Fuck. 

She was his favorite flavor. 

And her watching him enjoy the way she tasted was going straight to his head. The way she pressed herself into his touch as his free hand skimmed down her body. He wanted to give her more. Wanted to give her pleasure. With a final swipe of his tongue, he released her fingers, and stilled as she ran them over his bottom lip.

He didn’t deserve this.

He needed to properly court her. To prove to her that if she gave him a chance, he would be worth it. That he would always have her back, that he would be there for her in any way that he could. He didn’t want to push her, he wanted - _ needed _ \- to show her just how important she was to him. That he would take his cues from her.

He was in awe. “Sweetheart?”

“I really do love it when you call me that.” She nipped at his fingers, smiling as if this was everything she had wanted. 

He saw his future in a flash. 

It was this – small, seemingly ordinary moments – but with her, it was extraordinary. A life of waking up every morning with her in his arms. Of cooking meals together. Of playfully griping about her posting the demons on Instagram. Of lazy nights spent on the couch. Of working on her car together. Of loving her until she was hoarse from screaming his name. Of arguing, working and growing together.    
He wanted his life with her.    
It was like the ground was shifting under him, his focus tunneled on just her as his senses felt like they were overexposed.

He was in love with Rey.

He was in love with her. ‘Head over heels, would follow where she wanted to go, wanted to be her best friend who had the honor of pleasuring her for the rest of their lives’ kind of love.

But he couldn’t tell her that, right? That was probably too heavy to say at this moment, and she might think that he just said it in the heat of the moment. And fuck.

Fuck! 

What if this didn’t mean what he thought it meant?

What if she just wanted a friend with benefits thing?

He would take what he could – any opening. He just needed the opportunity to show her how amazing they would be together.

“I need more, Ben.” She pushed her hips to meet his. Her dampness seeped through the material of his pants and stars burst behind his eyes. “I need you. I always want you.”

She needed him. She wanted him. Fucking hell.

“I need to taste you, Rey. Fuck, I’ve been dreaming of the way you’d taste, the way you would move on my face, to be coated in you. Please.”

“Yes.  _ Ben _ .”

It was all he had needed. 

Her saying yes. 

He had moved down her body like it was a timed event, barely nuzzling the smooth skin of her inner thighs like he had fantasied about as he moved her legs so they draped over his shoulders, his hands coming up to brace the heated skin of her waist. He was touching her, his hands under the material of the shirt she wore, and she was pressing into his touch, making soft contented noises. He was about to come out of his skin.

And then there he was; home between her thighs - spread wide to accommodate the breadth of his shoulders. Close enough that her scent engulfed him, that he could lean forward and taste her. Her slick, plump cunt was open to him. It was so pink and perfect, and so ripe that he couldn’t wait to gorge himself. He felt like he was teetering on the edge. This woman was about to make one of his dreams come true. 

When he had thought about this, he thought he’d take it slow. Build her pleasure gradually as he savored her – but now? Fuck, now he felt nearly manic. He wanted his mouth on her. Needed to show her just how much she meant to him with his tongue and lips. To make it so good for her, that he was all she could think about for days. Weeks. Months.   
Fuck, she was all he was going to be thinking about for the rest of his life.   
Of this moment - the first time he got to taste her - worship her.

Running his nose through her folds, he inhaled her drugging scent, letting her wetness coat him, brushing the tip of his nose purposefully over her clit. His tongue followed, flat and bold so he wouldn't miss a drop of her juices. She was molten.   
His eyes rolled back. She was decadent. 

The taste of her, straight from her cunt, was otherworldly.   
Intoxicating.    
He had wanted to go slow. To savor every moment.   
But all he wanted now was more of her. More of that taste that was all her own.   
His self control snapped and he buried his face in her heat. Revealed in the feeling of his face between her thighs, feeling them clench and vibrate, of her hands pulling at his hair as he feasted on her.

The sight of her watching him with desire darkened eyes, a flush high on her cheeks, lips parted as he sucked on her clit - her pussy grinding his chin for friction.

The sound of his name on her lips. Of the way she cursed as his mouth worked her perfect cunt.

This was more than he had ever imagined. She began to buck against his face. He was coated in her juices, her wetness dripping down his chin. He was marked by her. 

His cock throbbing at the thought, Ben pressed his pelvis into the couch. He began a rhythm of lifting his hips and pushing down. He could come just by this; eating out his woman, as she took her pleasure like it was her due.

One of his hands skimmed down her writhing body, feeling the rippling muscles of her abdomen. He wanted her wild, wanted her as fucking feral as he felt.

The blunt head of his finger teased her entrance, and she fucking pushed her hips so that he slipped in – her muscles trying to pull him in deeper. He growled against her cunt and pushed the final way into her slick heat. His name tumbled from her lips as her hips bucked. He began to pump his finger the way he wanted to pump his cock into her. His lips at her clit, sucking, the tip of his tongue working the sensitive bud. She was nearly scorching him with her heat.

He should try to restrain her, to keep her in place as he ate his fill. But he fucking loved her uninhibited, loved the way she writhed and took her pleasure.

Loved that he was bringing out this side of her.

“Ben!” His name was a near yell as her stomach hollowed and she used her hands in his hair to jack her body forward as her muscles began to quiver, her body beginning to shake with the force of her orgasm. The orgasm he gave her.

He felt the pressure, knew his own was imminent – all because of the way she came.    
The look of her consumed by pleasure that he had given her, the taste of her on his tongue, the heat of her body, the way she was trembling.    
He pushed his hips roughly into the couch as he worked her down, her eyes feral as she looked down at his with a slack jaw, cheeks flushed. He moaned against her plump cunt, as he felt his own release.

His cum dampened his pants as she coiled around him, chanting his name, her form quivering. He worked her through her orgasm; dragging it out so that she slowly came back to her skin, whimpering softly as he pulled out his finger - enjoying the way she clung to him. Enjoying the way she was placing sweet kisses into his hair as he tenderly placed kisses along her inner thighs.

Pushing up, he nuzzled the material covering her lower abdomen, the shirt becoming damp from the wetness coating his chin. He was relishing the languid strokes of her hands through his hair, the slight scrape of her blunt nails against his scalp. The two of them relaxing into the couch, minutes passed as they just enjoyed the soft intimacy. And he was going to take the moment of quiet to try and figure out how to ask out the woman he just ate out.

“Did it live up to your dream?” Rey asked in a soft voice, finally breaking the silence.

Shifting his head, he tilted to look up at her, wanted her to see the truth in his eyes, “Far surpassed. Had you thought about--”

“Yes. And about your fingers. And your cock. I think about you a lot, Ben.” Her words were nearly whispered, but they sounded like a scream.

Fuck.   
Fuck.   
Fuck.   
Fuck.   
Fuck.   
Fuck.   
Fuck.   
Fuck.   
Fuck.   
Fuck.   
Fuck.   
Fuck.

His brain was short circuiting. 

She had thought about him.

SHE HAD  _ FUCKING _ THOUGHT ABOUT HIM.

“Yeah? Did you think of me when you touched yourself?” His voice came out hoarse as he pushed up to a seated position, his head spinning. 

She had wanted him.

Her eyes moved to the damp patch on his pants, and he watched the subtle hints of arousal come over her. He’d just eaten her out like she’d been his last meal, and she was getting turned on at the sight of his cum dampening the material of his pants. His cock twitched.

Rey looked thoroughly rumpled, her bottom lip slightly swollen and red, hair wild, and when she finally looked up and met his intense gaze – he was nearly fully hard again. Her eyes locked on his. He watched as she closed the distance. His hands came to her hips as she threw a leg over him, straddling his lap. And he could feel her. Damp. Hot. Slowly – barely- rocking her hips, like she couldn’t help the motion.

“Yes.”

Fuck.

“I thought about you, too.” He pushed his thumbs into her hipbones, and was rewarded with a soft moan as she teased his cock with the feel of her. “Been fucking hard for weeks, wanting you, Sweetheart.”

“I’ve wanted it to be real for months, Ben.”

Fuck.   
Fuck.   
Fuck.   
Fuck.   
Fuck.   
Fuck.

“Fuck.” They could have been together for  _ months _ .    
Fucking months. He could have been hers. She could have been his. “I need to take you on a date. Make you dinner. Buy you a house.”

Rey let out a soft laugh, her fingers going to the button that was holding the shirt together. “I just want you Ben. You’re all I need.” She slipped it off. 

She was naked. 

On his lap. 

She wanted him.

“I’m yours, Rey. It hasn’t been fake for me – any of it.”

Her lips were on his in a messy kiss, as he got to his unsteady feet with her in his arms. She kept kissing him with drugging, rough kisses as he maneuvered them to their bedroom, her nude body wrapped around his was on fire. He wanted to feel her skin against his, to be consumed by her heat. Her hands became wild, trying to pull off his top as he crossed the threshold, and of all things it had him chuckling against her lips.

He felt so full. So happy.

And she was smiling against his lips. And how fucking perfect was this moment? What had he done in a past life to deserve this?

He put a knee to their bed and Rey fell back on the rumpled sheets, looking up at him as her impatient hands tugged at his clothes. “I really need you naked.” 

Yeah. He got that.    
He needed to be naked, too. But the moment he was naked he was going to want to be inside her. They needed a condom. He needed to get a fucking condom right this second.

“I really need a condom.” He made to move, and her hand darted out, clasping her wrist.

“Or—” Her large hazel eyes looked up at him, “I mean-- I’m clean. I’m protected. And I really want to feel you, Ben. It’s only been you for months. I want it to only be you.”

Holy fuck.   
Holy fuck.   
Holy fuck.   
Holy fuck.   
Holy fuck.

Her hands pushed his pants and underwear down, his cock freed from the confines jutted out hard and weeping. And she fucking moaned at the sight. Her thighs clenched together as she looked up at him, her hand coming to grip his length, her thumb sweeping over the head collecting the bead of pre-cum. The sight of her bringing her thumb to her lips, her tongue coming out to lick his taste from her skin, of the sound of delight that came from low in her throat.

He forgot how to form words for several beats, “I’m clean but—I just want you to be sure Rey.”

“I don’t want anything between us ever again.” 

She spread her legs further apart and he properly disrobed as he kept his eyes on her. Loving the way, she watched him. And then he was on top of her. Kissing her. Marvelling at her rapid beat in her slender neck - his thumb gently caressing her pulse point - the way she pushed herself into the touch of his massive hand at her throat. Feeling every inch of her smooth skin, and she moved his hand down her body. The way her hips were already cradling him. She was so much smaller than him, deceptively delicate, even though he knew she was incredibly strong – could feel the play of muscles under his hand as he moved down her body to her heated cunt.    
She was already wet, and she wiggled to give him easier access as he stroked her, his fingers parting her labia, and gently pressing into her; her body greedily pulling at them. Fuck, she was ready. 

Pushing up, he licked the palm of his hand, coating it before he brought it down to his throbbing cock, his thumb spreading the pre-cum around the head. Rey bit her lip as she watched him stroke himself, her chest moving with her jagged breathing, her pupils dilated. Fuck, she was turned on watching him do this - she was turned on by him. She spread her legs wider and she was a fucking goddess. Guided by his hand, he slid the tip of his cock through her folds, bringing it up and using it to tap on her clit. Her clit that he was sure was still swollen and sensitive from his earlier ministrations – her back bowed off the bed, and his name was a curse on her lips. It was like she was offering her breast to him. He bent over, taking one of her turgid nipples between his lips; sucking, flicking with his tongue, all while tapping her clit. She was becoming impatient, her hand coming down to try and bring him where she wanted. He looked up to find her watching him with wild eyes, edging him on as he fucking teased himself with the promise of her heat.

He brought his lips up to hers, placing a soft kiss as he finally pushed in the head of his cock into her. He could taste her moan as he entered her; could breathe her in.   
Slow, shallow strokes, where he was focusing on the way her inner muscles tried to pull him deeper, on the way her skin was coloring with her desire, on letting her body become accustomed to his length and girth.

Rey rotated her hips, shifting so she took more of him, moaning as he pushed in deeper only to then pull back. Her hands were in his hair while his were on either side of her head, keeping his weight off of her, as he began to find a rhythm with her. Pushing in deeper till he bottomed out.

He stilled, closing his eyes, trying to get himself under control - “Fuck.”

Rocking his hips, he watched Rey with half lowered lids, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she moved with him. Creating a slow languid rhythm that was mind bending in its sweetness.

Had anything in his life ever felt as good as being with Rey?

Watching as his cock pushed into her body, sliding out shiny with her juices. To feel her muscles clenching and fluttering around his cock and having her look up at him with all the emotions he was feeling reflected back in her gaze. 

This was life changing. 

This felt like his destiny – to be hers.

She moved her hips in a way that had him biting his lip, hoping the pain would keep him grounded; her fingers coming between them to feel his cock as he pulled out, only to push back in – as though she was marveling at the fact that this was real.

“Ben. Fuck. You feel—”

He thrust in, and she bowed, her hand clinging to his wrist. Eyes locked on his, “I know, Sweetheart. I feel it too.”

The slowness was maddening and addicting. 

He savored her. Kissed her. Noted the way she liked him to move, how she responded to the sound of his voice telling her how perfect she was, how she felt like heaven, how she was everything he could have ever wanted.

Every single day, he was going to prove how important she was, how much he loved her.

“Ben. Please.” Her hands were threaded in his hair. She was always touching him, and he swore she never wanted to let him go. 

Nuzzling at her neck in a way that was causing her to writhe beneath him. “Please what, Rey? What do you need?”

She moaned at his words.

“I need you to fuck me. Please, Ben.”

Her reedy voice spurred him on. He’d give her everything she wanted.

Bringing her legs up, he draped them over either sides of his shoulders, one of his hands wrapping around her knee while the other came down to her clit, his fingers pressing down and all but vibrating at the speed at which he rubbed her clit. She cried out in pleasure, as he began to thrust, his name becoming a chant on her lips. 

The sound of skin meeting skin and moans of pleasure, and the scent of sex filled the room, as sweat beaded along his brow as he felt her nearing the edge.    
Rey was going to go over with his cock buried deep in her. A growl broke free. His thrust became wild as he moved to kiss her, bringing her knees to her chest, allowing him to get deeper, her hands now gripping – clawing, feral – to hold him close. Her body began to tremble. Her cunt was gripping him tighter. Their heat reaching near combustible levels. 

He was so close. So close.   
She was so close. She was going to pull him over the edge into oblivion.

And then she was pulling him into a biting kiss while she came apart.    
Came apart on his cock.    
Came apart with her clinging to him as if she’d never let him go.    
Came apart in the sweetest way.   
His head was spinning, as he thrust through his own release. Spilling into her. Calling out her name as her hands stroked down his side and looking into her eyes. As they both pulled in deep breaths. Hearts racing in tandem. He brushed a few strands of hair back from her face, as a sated smile pulled at her lips and he matched it.

This was his future.    
She was his future.

* * *

Okay, he could do this. He could do this.

She was already living with him. He should have done it weeks ago.

She liked him. She wanted him.

She was holding his hand.

“Ben?” Rey gave his hand a squeeze, bringing him back to their building elevator, as they made their way back to the apartment. “Where’s your mind gone?” 

“I have something for you.”

Her eyes lingered on where his hard cock was pressing against the martial of his pants. “That hasn’t passed my notice.”

If she kept looking at him like that, they weren’t going to make it up to the apartment. Now that he knew her taste, knew what it felt like to be in her, to know the way she cried out his name when she came. 

She came to press him into the wall of the elevator, popping up to give him a sweet kiss. And he instantly deepened the kiss.

“Something I wanted to give you since the first time you were in my apartment.” Ben said against her lips, as he fumbled in his pocket. The fucking material was always too tight whenever Rey was around.

There was a ding and the doors opened on their floor, just as he placed it in her hand. They stepped off the elevator. His face was hot as she looked down at what he had placed in her palm. “A key?”

He looked straight ahead as they made their way down the hall, keeping track of Rey out of his periphery as she kept pace beside him. He was walking a bit faster than he normally would. 

“Yes. Your key. To the apartment.” He nodded to the door up ahead. 

She looked at him, her lips parted in surprise, as her gaze kept flicking from the key to up to him.

“You want me to have a key.”

“Yes. I want you to have a key.”

They came to stand outside the front of the door, and she was looking up at him in a way that tore at his heart, “Like just for now?” 

"It feels more like home when you're around. Plus I'm pretty sure the demons like you better than me. So, we want you for as long as you’ll have us.” 

Taking her hand in his, together they inserted her key and unlocked the door. Rey pushed the door open, the little demons yelling already at being left for most of the day and that they were on death’s door from not being fed. She was cooing and laughing at them like they weren’t little screeching beasts trying to climb up her legs. She smiled back at him.   
Yeah. She and the demons were his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the update took a wee bit longer than normal - I apologize, but I hope you felt it was all worth it in the end! And that it lived up to expectations!
> 
> As always: Thank you to the stunning and amazing [krossartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krossartist/pseuds/krossartist) for taking the time out to beta this chapter. She's going to be having a new story out shortly - it's a Soulmate AU so you know you're gonna want to be on the look out!  
> Twitter: [krossartist](https://twitter.com/krossartist/)  
> We co-wrote a fic! If you haven't already I reccomend checking it out, if you want a super soft and fluffy quarantine one-shot: [The New Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610787)
> 
> I am also working on, [Darling, our scars make us who we are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546344), if you want some sun sexually charged Tattoo AU in your future. 
> 
> And then if you just want pure banter and a whole lot of Rose and a 24-hour diner I have: [Ten Bucks He's a Vampire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742949)
> 
> There also might be a new fake dating AU one-shot dropping here shortly (because I can't help myself with when it comes to the trope) so keep on the lookout!
> 
> Hope y'all are staying safe. And wishing you all the health! It's a stressful time, and I hope everyone is also looking over their mental health.  
> Please stay home if you can.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s no one else I’d rather have at my back. Although, Rose is rather scrappy.” Rey said, hoping to break through some of his tension. She was rewarded with a ghost smile.  
> “She’s pint sized.”  
> “Yeah, but a pint size of tequila will still knock you on your arse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Stalking
> 
> I...I...I thought I was done. But here we are again...
> 
> Thank you to [krossartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krossartist/pseuds/krossartist) for being an amazing human being and beta reader. You are a goddess and enabler when it comes to this story.  
> 

“You’ve been glaring at your phone for the past half hour.”

Rey cut her gaze over to Ben as he casually sipped his coffee. One of the little demons had draped itself across his shoulders. His bare shoulders.

The only thing the man was currently clad in was a pair of black trunks, which only highlighted his powerful thighs and the heat he was packing. Ben made the material look tiny with the sheer size of him. Like really? How in the hell was she supposed to be able to focus when he was there, walking around the apartment looking like a full meal? And not only was he a full meal – he was _her_ full meal. Plus a glass of water.

He made his way over to her, apparently her glare was no use on him. Annoying.

Cupping the nape of her neck with one of those amazing hands of his, his thumb strummed over her fluttering pulse. 

That hand that she had ridden not an hour before, her hands holding his forearm down to the bed, as she rocked her hips slowly taking in one of his thick fingers. He had looked up at her with such a look of open admiration – as though he was getting pleasure from watching her using his hand to get off. 

His free hand on her ribcage, thumb grazing the underside of her breast as he steadied her, a second digit pushing into her and her body shuddered in pleasure. Ben cursed under his breath, “Fucking perfect. That’s right Sweetheart. Ride my fingers. Show me how you’re going to ride my cock.” 

She whimpered - fucking whimpered - at his words. His hand moving from her breast, skimming over skin till it came around her neck, his thumb on her lower lip pulling it down, her panting breaths fanning across his skin. 

“Rey?” Ben pulled her back to the present, pressing a kiss into her hair.

Right, why was she glaring at her phone?

With a sigh she pressed more firmly into his touch, finding comfort in the strength of his fingers. Scrubbing her hand over her face, she opened her eyes to look up at him with a slight pout, “I have to tell Rose she was right. And she is never going to let me live this down.”

“And what was she right about?”

His fingers had made their way into her hair, the pads pressing deliciously against her scalp, easing some of her tension.

The man was magic. It was the only explanation.

And he wanted her.  
He wanted her. Had given her a key and everything.  
He wanted her in his life.  
That thought both thrilled and terrified her.

Was she even good enough for this man? The last guy she had dated had cheated on her. And yes, logically she knew that wasn’t on her, but it had fucked with her self esteem more than she’d care to admit. He didn’t deserve any of her time or energy.

“Oh, you know,” she turned so that she could face him properly; her knees pressed into the cushion of the couch, her palms rubbing up and down his arms. He was fucking massive, strong, steady, _hers_. Rey pressed up so that her lips barely skimmed his, his eyes going dark, “That you liked me. That I should have just asked you out. That being naked might get your attention.”

“She's a very wise woman,” Ben said, the smile he wore was utterly wicked. His arm came around her, pulling her as close as the back of the couch that divided them allowed, their lips meeting. Rey nipped at his bottom lip and he opened for her. She wanted to be closer.  
She had months’ worth of pent up sexual desire for this man, and he really needed to pick her up and carry her back to bed.   
Fuck, if he wanted, he could have her on the couch.  
All she was wearing was one of his shirts, and it would be easy enough to whip it off and be completely bare to him.

“She's a pain in the bloody arse.”

Rey was getting her feet under her, and his hands immediately came high under her thigh, his hands meeting her bare skin causing warmth to bloom. He picked her up as though she weighed nothing, her legs wrapping around his waist, her heat pressed against his abdomen. Fuck she was already slick for him, he had to feel it - he was heated steel under her touch. He moved them so that her back was pressed firmly against a wall and she arched into him as his lips came to tease at her neck, swiftly finding the spot that had her hands fumbling to push down his trunks. She needed him in her.  
Now.

She was going to combust.

“I think Gwen and Hux might have a similar reaction.”

Why were they still talking about this?  
How was it everyone had known but them?  
Had it really been that obvious?

“Cool. Nice to know that everyone knew but us.”

She had him free, the heated girth of his cock pressing into her hand as she guided him in. His hips pushing till she was full of him, she gasped in pleasure.  
Fuck, it felt like coming home.

* * *

> **  
> Rey:  
> ** _So, I’m going to tell you something  
>  Then I need you to pause  
> Take a moment  
> And then respond_

> **Rose:  
> ** _Oh?_

> **Rey:  
> ** _Turns out, Ben does like me  
>  And getting naked proved to be an excellent incentive to get him to act on that fact_

> **_Rose:  
> _ ** _Damn I’m good  
>  You should listen to me more often_

> **_Rey:  
> _ ** _I told you to pause_

> **_Rose:  
> _ ** _I’m sure that’s not what you told Ben  
>  I love being right  
> Wait wait, is the man…proportional?  
> Rey.  
> You can’t just leave me on Read  
> REYYYYYYYY  
> Fine, go enjoy your massive man  
> I’ll go enjoy mine_

* * *

There it was.  
That prickling sensation on the back of her neck.  
The one that automatically caused her shoulders to tense.  
That feeling of being watched.

And not in the way Ben watched her in his apartment, that caused warmth to bloom over her skin. This was being watched by someone who didn’t want her to see them, didn’t want her to know. And it wasn’t the first time. Hell, this feeling was the precise reason she had all but flung herself into Ben’s arms all those months ago.

Part of her wanted to brush it off as paranoia. That she lived in a city, of course there would be people who might be people watching in a nearby café. But no, this felt deliberate. Like she was being singled out.  
Running her hand over the back of her neck, she tried to rub the sensation from crawling down her spine. She wasn’t someone who was hapless. She could take of herself; hell, she had taken care of herself.   
Forcing herself to swallow the saliva that was pooling in her mouth, she took the time to take in her surroundings as she kept moving forward, her keys coming to find their home in between her fingers. Her phone out in her other hand as she quickly found the contact and hit call.

It was midmorning on a Saturday for fuck’s sake. It wasn’t like she was walking back from the gym at some hour in the dark. No one would be this stupid to try something – right?

“Hey Sweetheart."

“Hey.” There must have been something in her voice that gave her away. She could practically feel Ben coming to full Protective Boyfriend mode. 

“What’s wrong? Everything okay?”

How was she supposed to answer that?

Yes, everything was perceivably fine, but there was that niggling sensation at the back of her brain. 

“Uhh-“

There was the sound of a door shutting and the barest jingle of keys over the line, “Where are you?”

“The café. Want me to order your coffee?”

“I’ll be there in less than five. You’re at the café?” He asked just as she pushed the door open.

“Yep. I’ll see you soon.” 

Rey took her place in line. Her eyes darting about as she attempted to appear calm and collected.

This was stupid. She was being too sensitive. Had probably freaked out Ben for no reason and now he was going to think she was overly needy.

Would this push him away?  
The fact that he continually had to ‘rescue’ her?  
Would he think being with her was nothing but a burden?  
Oh no. Maybe she shouldn’t have called him. She probably should’ve just walked home. Pretended that everything was fine. Push the feeling to the back of her mind.

The door opened with too much gusto, and she turned to see Ben, slightly out of breath, his eyes tracking over her for a heartbeat of time.

“Ben.” It came out as nearly a breath. A weight being lifted.

And then he was beside her, his arm coming to wrap around her as he placed a kiss into her hair. He didn’t seem to mind that she was still sweaty from her workout, or that he had surely ran to meet her at the café.

“Sorr-“

He cut her off with a near growl, “No. Don’t apologize.”

“I’m sure it was nothing.”

“That’s fine.” Ben said, his arm constricted pulling her tighter against him, “What are you thinking of ordering?”

She could nearly laugh at how hard he was attempting to appear civil. Particularly when she could feel the hum of tension through him, he felt poised to attack, like he wouldn’t let any harm come to her. Relief coursed through her followed by exhaustion causing her to melt into him, “Maybe a smoothie.”

* * *

“No.”

“What do you mean ‘no’? Rey-“

She cut him off, “I mean ‘no’. You can’t possibly think I would’ve agreed.”

Rey hadn’t even changed out of her workout clothes before Ben had started asking questions; he had managed to hold it together while they were at the café, and even on the walk home. But the closer and closer they got to the apartment, the more she could feel his tight leashed control slipping.

“There could be some fucking nutjob out there watching you – fuck - stalking you. For fuck’s sake! Your apartment was broken into, but nothing of value was taken.”

There was that feeling, in the back of her mind, that he might be right. And if that was the case, then that meant the person knew where she lived.

Had lived.

Although she still had three months more on her lease, she hadn’t been living there since the break-in. 

“I have nothing of value to take,” Rey said with a half laugh that held no humor. At this point she was trying to convince herself just as much as she was trying to convince Ben.

“You are the something of value.”

“Ben-“

“No. No. Rey. I’m not budging on this.”

Bloody hell.

“Someone can’t be with me every second of the day.”

“Like fuck they ca-“

“Ben.” She snapped. The fire in his eyes was dangerous, but he wasn’t going to dictate her life, “Dial down the protective boyfriend mode; you’re coming off as a controlling prick.”

Rey watched as he worked his jaw, his lips pressing into a fine line, and could practically see the gears turning. Watched as he tried to get himself under control.

He looked feral. Like he was on the verge of tearing the entire city apart on her behalf.  
He liked her that much.  
He thought she was that important.

“I just want you safe. I _need_ you safe, Rey.”

“I know. And I’ll be safe. I’m sure I’m just blowing this-“

“Don’t do that. You trust your gut. If I ever find the fucker-“

“Ben.”

“No. Yeah, your right. Don’t need to make you an accessory.”

Rey let out a sigh, pinching her the bridge of her nose as she glowered at the man who seemed to be filling the entire apartment. 

“I’ll join your gym – we can go together.” Ben said rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes a bit bit frantic. He looked like he was clutching at straws. And Rey could see his need for some semblance of control of the situation, 

“Okay. That would be fine – I’d like that. And I’m sure Kaydel will walk with me out to my car. She tends to leave work at around the same time I do.”

She made her way over to him, needing to close the distance that was between them; she needed to touch him. Could tell that he needed her to be his grounding force.

“And you call me. If you ever–“

“There’s no one else I’d rather have at my back. Although, Rose is rather scrappy.” Rey said, hoping to break through some of his tension. She was rewarded with a ghost smile.

“She’s pint sized.”

“Yeah, but a pint size of tequila will still knock you on your arse.”

* * *

Part of her wanted to be upset with how overbearing Ben was being. But then part of her enjoyed it. He backed off whenever she called him out on it, but it felt nice to mean so much to someone. That she was someone worth protecting.

Granted she was also getting that from her friends. Yes, she had expected Rose to maybe be a bit protective, but that was mainly due to the fact that Rose was a force of nature. She hadn’t expected Poe, or Finn, or Kaydel to really take it all to heart. Figured they all would have told her she was just being paranoid, but, they hadn’t.

No one had laughed or just brushed it off. 

“You know, if we grab all your games, then we won’t need to make these trips.” Rose was smiling brightly as they took the couple of flights of stairs to Rey’s apartment. 

“You don’t like acting as my chaperon?” Rey tried to play it off as a joke, but there was part of her that was still worried that this was all too much to ask of her friends.

Rose waved her off with a ‘pift’, “I love spending time with you. I also love the fact that the hulking tank you call a boyfriend is taking all this seriously, because it is. So, we are teaming up right? Like I know it’s customary for couples to play against each other, but I feel like Armie and Ben need to go down.”

“Oh, the boys are going do-,” Rey came up short as she and Rose got off the landing to her apartment, “Patrick?”

Had he heard about this as well? How could he have?

“Ah, Officer Dickwad. To what do we owe the pleasure?” Rose said on a sneer. She was not subtle in her dislike of Rey’s ex. Hell, she hadn’t been a fan of his from the word go but was really not a fan of him after the cheating incident.

“I was in the neighborhood. Just wanted to check in.”

He had never just been ‘in the neighborhood’ when they had been dating. And now this was the second time he happened to be standing at her apartment. A niggle of unease went down her spine.

He wasn’t in uniform and when they were together, he had lived on the opposite side of the city. It had been his excuse for rarely coming over.

And what were the odds he would be there when Rey was coming up to her apartment? The apartment she wasn’t living in, but just stopping in quickly with Rose to pick up a game.

Had he been waiting for them? How many times had he been waiting where she never showed up?

“Why?”

He seemed taken aback at her question, a mask of a perfectly perplexed expression fell into place. This wasn’t right.

“Why?” He reached out as if to touch her, and she easily side stepped him, “Rey your place was broken into.”

“Weeks ago. And I’ve moved in with my boyfriend.”

“That man you were with?” Patrick scoffed.

“Yes.” Rey said at the same time Rose piped up, “Oh! You’ve met Ben? He’s on his way up now.” Rose held up her phone, displaying the message screen.

> **Rose:  
> ** _Asshole ex is waiting at her apartment_

Rose had texted Ben. Rose, had texted, Ben. Ben was on his way.

This was going to end in some form of bloodshed.  
Fuck, she really didn’t want this to end in bloodshed

Ben, with Armitage close behind, came out of the stairwell – fury coming off of him in waves.

“It’s been fucking you.” He had his finger pointed at Patrick, and Rey quickly grabbed his forearm, her touch stopping him in his tracks. He was nearly vibrating.

“I don’t kn-“

“You’ve been following her.”

“I might look out for her every now and then. We did have a relationship. I loved her.”

He did not just say that. Rey let go of Ben, moving in front to get to the cheating pick, “Bullshite. BULLSHITE! You never _loved_ me. And why in the fuck would you keep popping in to check on me?”

Ben’s strong arm came around her – stilling her movements, but if she pressed forward she knew instinctually that Ben would let her. He’d be at her back, by her side, but she couldn’t do anything. The man was a police officer, and she was here on a visa.

Ben was protecting her, like he always did.

“I did, do, love you. And then I made one little mistake-“

“You fucking cheated on me!” Rey cut him off. Her hands were shaking, and she had to turn to look at Ben, because the man was spewing utter nonsense, and she half couldn’t believe this was happening.

That this guy who she had dated for all of a couple months, the man who had cheated on her, was now claiming he loved her. What the ever-living fuck?

“Like that was my fault. If you had put more effort,” He said in a placating tone, all his attention focused on Rey.

Rey was rearing for a fight, but stopped short at the sound of Rose, “Armitage. So, help me. If you don’t let me go kick his ass. He needs his ass kicked.”

Armitage was firmly holding back Rose, who looked ready to murder – her arms were extended as if she could reach Patrick’s neck from where her boyfriend held her in place, and she was a couple inches off the ground as if Armitage had caught her mid-lunge. And Rose was putting up a hell of a fight.

“I just wanted to show you how much you needed me.” Patrick was nearly pleading. Bile was rising to the back of Rey’s throat as she felt the complete deadly stillness come over Ben. Ben would kill him and not think twice.

Fuck.  
She was going to be sick.

“It was you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...  
> Here we are again. Because I don't seem to understand the notion of complete with this story. And my brain kept going on - what about the ex?  
> Now, it's bumped up to 14 chapters...  
> I really hope you like it.   
> I'm super behind on comments - anxiety has been getting the better of me lately.  
> I hope that you are all safe and healthy.  
> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
> As always: Thank you to the stunning and amazing [krossartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krossartist/pseuds/krossartist) for taking the time out to beta this chapter.  
> Twitter: [krossartist](https://twitter.com/krossartist/)  
> We co-wrote a fic! If you haven't already I reccomend checking it out, if you want a super soft and fluffy quarantine one-shot: [The New Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610787)
> 
> -  
> -
> 
> If you are new here, I have a slight addiction to the fake Relationship trope....  
> My other Reylo 'fake dating' AUs:  
> [Hey Sweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882623) \-- Rated E  
> [Keeping Up Appearances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041925) \-- Rated E  
> [A Moment of Panic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884485) \-- Rated E  
> [Just Kiss me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012307) \-- Rated M  
> [I Wasn't Expecting You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334733) \-- Rated M  
> [I Need You to Kiss Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508565) \-- Rated M  
> [Anything You Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742465) \-- Rated M  
> [Want to be my boyfriend for a bit?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247937) \-- Rated T  
> If you are looking for something different, I have a Modern Witch/Demon AU, which I think is pretty cool: [The Belonging You Seek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933046) \-- Rated E  
> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because the fucking fucker was fucking stalking Rey. And said she was the reason he fucking cheated on her. Let me fucking go! I need to rip off his penis and cut out his fucking tongue,” Rose answered helpfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Stalking/alluding to violence
> 
> Bit of a heavier chapter, but I hope y'all still enjoy it.

_‘It was you.’_

Those words were screaming on repeat through his head. In that soft disgusted voice, that he never wanted to hear come from Rey’s lips for the rest of his life. If he thought he was feeling feral before, it was nothing to what he was feeling now. 

Red.   
His vision was a haze of red with black creeping in on the edges so that the man who was looking put-out was all Ben could see; he didn’t seem to realize that he had just signed, sealed, and delivered his own death warrant. 

_‘It was you.’_

Rey had gone still in his arms, which was a juxtaposition as to the war that was being raged behind him. Ben couldn’t form words, the fury that engulfed him had robbed him of speech, but even in his feral state he could make out what sounded like Rose would be in his corner. She strung colorful words together detailing what she was going to do when she got her hands on him; there was a low masculine grunt and Ben could only imagine what Armitage was having to do to restrain his tiny fierce girlfriend from committing murder.   
But, if anyone was committing murder tonight – it was going to be him. 

_‘It was you.’_

This was the monster that had sent her into his arms month ago.   
The was the fucking piece of shit that had broken in her apartment. That made her feel unsafe in her own home.   
It was him that cause her all the unease, the feeling of being followed.   
It was him. 

Ben wanted to tear the man limb from limb – no he’d pass out from the pain, and he deserved to be tortured as he had mentally tortured Rey.   
He’d hand him by his hands, so his feet barely skimmed the ground – death by a thousand cuts.   
That could maybe work. 

One second Rey was in his arms, the next she was flying towards the man her fist cocked back. The scum in human form moved to block her hit but wasn’t fast enough to fully block the way her knee then came up. 

“Fuck you, you bloody fucking psychopath!” Her accent heavily coated her words in her fury as she moved to strike the man again. 

Her anger was a tangible thing.   
She deserved to beat him to a pulp.   
He had mentally tormented her for months.   
But he’d be enough of a snake to take action against her, and Ben couldn’t have that.   
He had to protect her. 

_‘It was you.’_

With speed that belied his massive form, Ben moved forward, just as he noticed the ice hardening the man’s blue eyes, his face twisting into something ugly as one of Ben’s arms shot out to pin the man against the wall with one of his hands.   
A growl escaping his lips as the man’s gaze was still fixed on Rey.   
The scum tried to push him away. He was a brick wall. 

Fuck that.   
FUCK THAT. 

Ben was anything but a small man, and in his rage, he felt like a giant. His hand tightened around the man’s throat as his hands came up to grip at his wrist, scratching at it as if that would do him any good.   
He was going to slowly squeeze the life out of him. 

The man attempted to kick him, and he blocked it easily enough. 

All the while Rey was pacing and rambling, her hands tearing through her hair. 

_‘It was you.’_

It was chaos.   
Madness.   
The man was becoming frantic now, realizing that nothing on this earth was going to break Ben’s grip from around his throat. Fear. The man reeked of it, his pupils blown, his face becoming a mottled purple color. 

He was vaguely aware of someone behind yelling, “What the bloody fuck is going on?” 

Phasma.   
Poe and Finn, his husband.   
They all came to crowd around him.   
There were too many voices, hands pulling at him. 

Then Rey’s hands curled around his bicep and she was calling his name.   
His hand relaxed on the man’s throat at the pleading note in her voice, and he shifted his gaze down to her. There were tears in her eyes, streaking down her cheeks as she kept repeating his name, and he started to come back into his own skin. She needed him. 

Letting go of Patrick, he moved to pull her into his body, feeling the way her body began to shake, as she clutched to him. His hands roamed over her body, he needed to tough her. His hands came up to her face, his thumbs brushing away her tears, as he tilted so that he could see her eyes. Pain. Anger. Betrayal. Helplessness. 

The man was a fucking cop.   
He probably thought that position gave him some sort of clout.   
He was wrong. 

Placing a quick hard kiss to her lips, Ben turned to where Poe and Finn had a hand on either shoulder, their hands at his wrists as, pinning him to the wall. Phasma out with phone in hand and a man’s wallet in her other, which had Ben quirking an eyebrow. 

“Getting his information,” was her blunt reply. 

“Oi! We know he’s an ass, but why the fuck are we pinning Patrick to the wall?” Finn asked, as he jabbed the man’s shoulder back roughly against the wall. 

“Because the fucking fucker was fucking stalking Rey. And said she was the reason he fucking cheated on her. Let me fucking go! I need to rip off his penis and cut out his fucking tongue,” Rose answered helpfully. 

Well, great.   
Now there were three more people who looked ready to murder the man on Rey’s behalf. She deserved it. Because she would do the same for them without a second thought. 

“I don’t think I ever properly introduced myself,” Ben’s words came out on a savage growl. 

“Her _boyfriend,_ ” Patrick spat out, “Just a temporary dalliance.” 

Ben pulled his lips in an arrogant smile as their friends all came to defend just how permanent their ‘dalliance’ was. Rey had made to surge forward, but he stayed her by taking her hand.   
She stood by his side. This fierce, strong, amazing woman, who was vibrating with anger stood by _his_ side. Trusted him to help handle this for her.   
Nothing and no one, would hurt her again, not if he had anything to say on the matter. 

“I’m hers. For as long as she’ll have me. But no, figured you would have thought little enough of me not to do your research. If you had, you would have come across the fact that my mother is Leia Organa-Solo.” His mother’s name, a family name that spoke of unmatched influential power in the world of politics, however Patrick didn’t look impressed. Of course, this man didn’t see women properly. They were probably lesser than in his mind and those that held power were not worth his time or attention. 

Phasma broke in, quickly cottoning on to what would get this fucker’s attention to know he was royally fucked. With that arctic chill in her voice that had caused greater beings to all but tremble, “That of course then means that Han Solo is his father. And Luke _Skywalker_ is his uncle.” 

It took a second for those words to properly register.   
For the weight of them to settle around him – and then fear and realization sparked to life in his eyes. 

The fact that in another life, Ben would have been prince for all the power, wealth, and bloodline of his family. That at his fingertips he could be head of massive family dynasty.   
It had been a burden, one that had been too heavy for him to carry in his youth. But now, for Rey, he would wield it like a sword. 

Patrick went still for a second, recollecting his thoughts, calculating, changing his skin in front of them. He let out a small laugh, showing his teeth and leaning back against the wall as if Finn and Poe didn’t have him pinned. Both men were taking in Ben now, with a new assessment in their eyes. 

The last part of him that he held close was now out in the open. The part that he had held close for so long, in fear that it would taint the way those around would see him. He’d killed that ‘Ben Solo’ years ago. He’d taken on a new name with the goal of paving his own path, only to fuck that up – he’d hated who had been becoming. Hated the vile thing that was taking over his life. And so, he made a change. Ben Solo had been dead for so long, that no one seemed to remember that his parents had a child, and so the burden of his family’s legacy felt less so. There were no eyes on him, and he could just be… 

“Ben?” Rey’s voice had him puling his focus away from the man, to where she was looking up at him with a perplexed expression and it tugged at his heart. This was all too much. Too raw. He wanted to bloody the man who stood before him, wanted to hold on tight to the woman who owned his she soul.   
He was going to keep her safe, give her everything she could possibly dream of. He could do it.   
He’d never wanted all that his family had offered or the path they had set out for him. He’d fucked up along the way. Made bad decision after bad decision. But it had led him here, to her.   
To Rey, who was – _everything._

“She’s really not worth it. A fucking worthless nobody.” The words cracked through the air even as they were spoken on a huff of laughter. A deadly cold seeped into Ben’s bones, causing searing heat that burned from the inside out.   
His control – snapped. 

Red. 

_‘It was you.’_

Darkness. 

_‘She’s really not worth it. A fucking worthless nobody_ _._ _’_

The words rung in his head. 

_‘It was you.’_

The tang of iron filled the air. 

_‘She’s really not worth it. A fucking worthless nobody_ _._ _’_

Red. 

_‘It was you.’_

His name. 

_‘She’s really not worth it. A fucking worthless nobody_ _._ _’_

Hands pulling at him. 

_‘It was you.’_

Darkness. 

_‘She’s really not worth it. A fucking worthless nobody_ _._ _’_

Hands at his neck, thumbs pressing into his cheeks, trying to turn his head, trying to force him to take his gaze away from his prey. He was a monster, coming out of his skin which was too tight to contain his rage. It was as though her was coming apart at the seams, his sole focus on this man and making him feel the pain he’d made Rey feel. 

“Ben. Ben. Ben, look at me.” 

His name. His name was ringing in his ears, even as he made to move and get in another punch. 

“Ben. Please, please Ben. I need you to look at me. Please.” 

Rey. 

His Rey was pleading with him. Her voice shaking. She was afraid. _He’d_ made her afraid. That brought him back to the moment, to the blood on his knuckles, his heavy breathing, the taste of blood and the sting that told him Patrick somehow managed to get in a hit.   
Fuck.   
FUCK.   
He’d lost control. He’d scared her.   
Rey, his strong, wonderful, stunning Rey, who was looking up at him with bright eyes that shone with her fierce inner strength. But her face was pinched with concern.   
He needed her to know. 

“You are _fucking_ everything.” 

“Ben…” Her prefect lips formed his name. His arms began to shake – he was crashing, but she needed to know. 

“Worthless nobody,” he spat out the words, his arms wrapping around her, pulling her flush against him, pressing his words into her hair, “Not to me. Never to me. You are _everything. F_ ucking priceless.” 

He could feel her arms come around him, holding on to him. She burrowed into him like he wasn’t some sort of monster, “Ben…” 

“You want a house? Two houses? More cats? Travel the world? Classic cars?” 

He was going to give her everything she ever desired. Never would she feel unloved. He’d lay the world at her feet if she so much as asked. 

“Ben…” She sounded breathless, but his name held the beginning of a laugh and his heart clenched. 

Fuck she was perfect. She was everything. 

“Cake. No, cookies. Wait, I got those British biscuits you li-” 

She cut him off, moving to put her hands on either side of his neck, fingers threading through his hair – anchoring him.   
They were here, together.   
She was safe.   
She was looking up at him, her eyes warm and bright and filled with a promise that felt cosmic and life affirming. 

“You, Ben. I want you. You are _everything_ to me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long for me to post - if you follow on Twitter you'll know a little bit about whats been going on. There was a loss in the family, and I of course am an ocean away and we're in the middle of a pandemic and I've not really had it in me to write.
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you are all safe and healthy and that you enjoyed this latest chapter. Thank you so so so much for all the support and love you've given this story.  
> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
